Lost
by the-marauders-girl
Summary: Harry Potter has been lost for three years, and is declared dead. The reactions of his friends and the aftermath of his death throw his best friends apart, but strange dreams bring them back together.
1. Newspaper

_A/N: Each chapter in this story is based on a song. I do not own any of the songs in this story, and will not claim to. I don't own anything in the 'Potterverse' either. Enjoy…_

**Chapter One:**

**Snippets From the Daily Prophet**

'**Newspaper'**

_Sunday's morning paper told me my luck's gonna change  
If I could only learn to act my age would I keep from sleeping  
Things I read the things I hear my lesson instead I stay so gullible  
Monday morning's paper told me the world is gonna end  
I don't need time to gather up my friends cause I haven't any  
Things I read the things I hear, it all seems so incredible  
You'd think by now I'd learn my lesson  
Instead I stay so gullible, I'm gullible  
Things I read the things I hear, it all seems so incredible  
You'd think by now I'd learn my lesson, instead I stay so gullible, go_

_By 88 Fingers Louie_

From the Daily Prophet: April 15th.

_BOY-WHO-LIVED MISSING_

_Last night, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter went missing from his dormitory at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, _Writes Special Correspondent, Rita Skeeter. _Along with all of his belongings, Mr. Potter disappeared without a trace. If you have any information coordinating with Mr. Potter's disappearance, please contact the Ministry of Magic._

From the Daily Prophet: April 21st.

_INFORMATION ON BOY-WHO-LIVED'S_

_DISAPPEARANCE?_

_Last night, an anonymous owl was sent to the Ministry of Magic, regarding information on the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter's disappearance, two weeks ago, _Writes Special Correspondent, Rita Skeeter.

_It was said that Mr. Potter was in the Godric's Hollow Graveyard, where his parents are buried. Ministry officials were sent to the graveyard, and found out that the allegations are false. The security guard, at the only entrance clearly stated that no one had signed in to him. Also, the graveyard, so there is no possible way that Mr. Potter could have been there. If you have any information concerning Mr. Potter's disappearance, please contact the Ministry of Magic._

From the Daily Prophet: June 17th.

_BOY-WHO-LIVED MISSES_

_GRADUATION CEREMONY_

_The graduation ceremony at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that took place last night, was missing the missing Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, _Writes Special Correspondent, Rita Skeeter. _Since his disappearance two months ago, classmates and teachers alike have been missing something in their lives without Mr. Potter. Head Girl and close friend, Hermione Granger says: 'I feel as if it's not right to be celebrating while Harry is out there, possibly captured by Vort.' While, another classmate, Draco Malfoy says: 'I can't believe that everyone is all worried about Potter while we can all be celebrating the finishing of our education.'_

From the Daily Prophet: August 15th.

_BOY-WHO-LIVED IS MISSING FOR ONE-THIRD OF A YEAR_

_IS HE DEAD?_

_It has been a third of a year since Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter has been missing, _Writes Special Correspondent, Rita Skeeter. _As we haven't been informed of any advancements on the pending missing persons case of Mr. Potter, many people are wondering if authorities have given up on the child who made the first downfall of You-Know-Who._

From the Daily Prophet: September 20th.

_TRUTH COMES OUT…AUTHORTIES HAVE_

_GIVEN UP ON BOY-WHO-LIVED'S CASE_

_Last night, in a press conference, Head Auror, Jonathon Spleese announced that the search for the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, has been given up, _Writes Special Correspondent, Rita Skeeter. _Authorities have claimed Mr. Potter dead, and hope for everyone to gain the same opinion._

From the Daily Prophet: April 2nd.

_BODY FOUND:_

_IS IT BOY-WHO-LIVED'S_

_Last night, the body of the Boy-Who-Lived was found washed-up near the British Isles, _Writes Special Correspondent, Rita Skeeter. _It was brought in by Hilda Valentynes, of London, who was spending time with her muggle sister, who lives in the area. It is currently being identified by three close friends of Mr. Potter, who wish to be nameless. Results of the identification procedure will be announced later today._

From the Daily Prophet: April 3rd.

_BODY IDENTIFIED_

_BELONGS TO BOY-WHO-LIVED_

_Yesterday, the body brought in was identified to be the one of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, _Writes Special Correspondent, Rita Skeeter. _Three close friends of Mr. Potter, who wish to remain nameless, identified the body to be the one of Mr. Potter. A public funeral will be held on Sunday, and is open to anyone who wishes to pay their final respects to Mr. Potter will be allowed to attend at the Ministry of Magic. A private funeral and burial will be held on Monday, and invitations are required. Mr. Potter will be buried with his parents, Lily and James Potter, at the Godric's Hollow Graveyard. The Daily Prophet and the Ministry of Magic gives their deepest sympathies to close friends and family of Mr. Potter._

From the Daily Prophet: April 20th.

_BOY-WHO-LIVED'S WILL STILL MISSING_

_The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter's will still has not been found, _Writes Special Correspondent, Rita Skeeter. _Mr. Potter's lawyer, Timothy Jones, will not tell anyone where the will is hidden. Mr. Jones says: 'Mr. Potter wanted me to give a list of clues to three of his close friends, and he wanted them to solve the puzzle. I am respecting his wishes in not telling anyone.' Mr. Jones is currently in custody of the Ministry of Magic._

From the Daily Prophet: April 30th.

_BOY-WHO-LIVED'S WILL STILL NOT FOUND_

_After ten days of searching, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter's will still has not been found, _Writes Special Correspondent, Rita Skeeter. _His lawyer, Timothy Jones has still not revealed where it is, but past laws forced Ministry of Magic workers to let him go. In an interview with close friend, Ronald Weasley, Class Three Auror, he clearly states: 'We have absolutely no idea where Harry's will is. The clues are no help. We figured that he will somehow tell us when he's ready. That's how Harry works-worked.' When asked to give us more information, Mr. Weasley angrily said: 'Get out of my office. I have work to do.'_

Three people set down the snippets from the Daily Prophet about their best friend, the late Harry Potter.


	2. Welcome to My Life

**Chapter Two:**

**Ginny Weasley-**

'**Welcome to My Life'**

_Do you ever feel like breakin' down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong,_

_And no one understands you._

_Do you ever want to run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on, turned up so loud,_

_That no one hears you screaming._

_No you don't know what it's like,_

_When nothing feels alright._

_You don't know what it's like,_

_To be like me._

_To be hurt, to feel lost,_

_To be left out in the dark._

_To be kicked, when you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around._

_To be on the edge of breakin' down,_

_And no one's there to save you._

_No you don't know what it's like,_

_Welcome to my life._

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more,_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies,_

_While deep inside you're bleeding._

_No you don't know what it's like,_

_When nothing feels alright._

_You don't know what it's like,_

_To be like me._

_To be hurt, to feel lost,_

_To be left out in the dark._

_To be kicked, when you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around._

_To be on the edge of breakin' down,_

_And no one's there to save you._

_No you don't know what it's like,_

_Welcome to my life._

_No one ever lied straight to your face._

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back._

_You might think I'm happy,_

_But I'm not going to be okay._

_Everybody always getting what you wanted._

_Never had to work, it was always there._

_You don't know what it's like,_

_What it's like._

_To be hurt, to feel lost,_

_To be left out in the dark._

_To be kicked, when you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around._

_To be on the edge of breakin' down,_

_And no one's there to save you._

_No you don't know what it's like,_

_To be hurt, to feel lost,_

_To be left out in the dark._

_To be kicked, when you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around._

_To be on the edge of breakin' down,_

_And no one's there to save you._

_No you don't know what it's like,_

_Welcome to my life._

_Welcome to my life._

_Welcome to my life._

_By Simple Plan_

Ginny Weasley read the snippets from the Daily Prophet…again. She cried…again. Ginny wasn't in a good state. She kept to herself, at Hogwarts, at work, and at home. She only spoke when she was spoken to, and never looked anyone in the eye. Everyone had given up on her, as she had been like this for three long years; ever since Harry went missing. In short, she was hit hard by the loss, as Harry was practically a brother.

Little did her family and friends know, but Ginny had a way to let out all her emotions. Everyday, she'd place a silencing spell on her bedroom, and write songs. She had found a new talent, singing. She had learned how to play piano when she was little. Her father had brought home one when she was five, and she played it. Her mother had loved it. Now, Ginny had snuck it up to her room, and played the songs that she wrote.

Even with her music, Ginny was depressed. Everywhere she went, she would remember Harry in some way or another. At Hogwarts, the different adventures they would take, sometimes with Ron and Hermione, others, just the two of them. When in Diagon Alley, the memories from all of the summers she spent there with Harry, hanging out with Ron and Hermione or school supplies shopping. At Healer training, she would remember all the times he had gotten into the Hospital Wing, and the times when she, Fred, and George tried to send him a toilet seat. She had moved away from the Burrow right after she left and lived in an apartment with her new friend from Healer Training, July Winters. Her apartment was full of memories of him too, even if it was just a piece of toast, which Harry would pick at before Quidditch Games. Even her friend, who had ink black hair, would bring back memories of Harry.

She should have, but never thought the memories to be good, they always hurt.

"Ginny! There's a letter for you! I don't know who it's from, though, it's new," July called. Ginny had just gotten out of the shower and was drying her hair.

"Okay, I'll be out soon. I just have to dry my hair," Ginny yelled back, "Just leave it on the table."

"It's right here, by the toaster!" Ginny's smile fell. "You'd better hurry up! If you're late again, Professor Riche will kill you! Then we'll have to study your body! Urgh! That's really disturbing!"

"You can go ahead. Tell her that some family business came up, and that I might be late."

"You are so bad! But, whatever, I will."

Ginny could hear July apparate away with a loud 'crack!' She then walked out, and picked up the letter. It was addressed with emerald green in to:

_Miss Ginerva (Ginny) Weasley_

_The Blue Bedroom_

_Apt # 232; 323 5th St._

_London, England_

"Hogwarts. Goody. More memories," She muttered, and opened the envelope.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_We are sorry to inform you—_

"Oh no! What happened now? Not Mom, or Dad, or—anyone?"

_That our current nurse, Madame Poppy Pomfrey, has requested a retirement from our faculty. We need to find a replacement, and you were suggested by the director of your Healer Training, Madame Agatha Goldberg, and many of your professors, including Professor Peter Patchish and Professor Quincy Riche. We hope you will consider our offer and join our staff here at Hogwarts. We await your owl!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

"Well, a job offer. Mom would tell me to take it. But could I handle it? I mean, back at Hogwarts…with those memories? But…" She grinned manically, "I could help the students carry on the 'Fred and George Legacy.' And I'd be free of Riche! God, I've really sunk low, talking to myself. The first sign of insanity."

She took out a piece of parchment and began writing.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_You said you were awaiting my owl, and here it is. I would love to take up the position…but do I need any qualifications other than what I have? I have been at Healer Training for a year. Other things I have is helping my mother with minor scrapes and such on my brothers-Fred and George's doing-and I observed Madame Pomfrey in my last year at Hogwarts. If this is enough, then send me an owl explaining when I start and if there is anything I need to bring, other than my personal things._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginerva (Ginny) Weasley_

"Well, it's a new start…let's see if it'll work," Ginny said, sending the letter with her new owl, inherited from her brother, Ron, Pig, "Take this to Professor McGonagall, at Hogwarts, Pig." She glanced at the clock. "I'm going to be late! McGonagall and Riche will kill me! I won't get the job!" She apparated to school, with her hair still messy.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_You'll be proud of me. I've finally 'moved on' and I got a job. I'm starting work at Hogwarts, taking over Madame Pomfrey's old position. If you need to contact me, please send me an owl at the school. I'm fine, hope you are too. Say hello to Fred, George, Bill._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_Dear Charlie,_

_You'll be proud of me. I've finally gotten a job…without completing my training! I'm going to work at Hogwarts, as the nurse. How are Olivia and Andre doing? I miss you all so much…but, I'm glad you are having fun with your family, and the dragons!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_Dear Ronald,_

_I'm starting to work at Hogwarts, in Madame Pomfrey's old position. If you need to contact me, send your owl there._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginerva_

_Dear Percival,_

_I'm starting work at Hogwarts, in Madame Pomfrey's old position. If you need to contact me, send your owl there._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginerva_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm starting work at Hogwarts, in Madame Pomfrey's old position. If you need to contact me, send your owl there._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginerva_

Ginny sighed as she wrote the letters during her break. She had broken off all friendly contact with all of her brothers, Percy and Ron; and surrogate sister, Hermione. She felt terrible, as if it was all her fault she couldn't talk to them. Her mom had tried to get them all together by having a dinner, but it was so stiff that she called it off and gave everyone a doggy bag.

The only other contact she had with Ron and Hermione was at the lawyer's office, when he had given them the clues to where Harry's will was hidden. She and Ron immediately had a silent agreement to give it to Hermione, as she was the most logical of the three. They said that when she had figured it out, she should contact them. Then she got all mad saying that she wouldn't, and if it was figured out, they would do it together. Well, Ron got mad and left in a huff, then Hermione, and Ginny left, needing to start her homework. They hadn't talked since.

Ginny sighed again and another owl flew in. It was McGonagall's answer.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_Thank-you very much. I'm sure you won't be disappointed. Could you come around November 28th to settle in, starting work on December 1st. There is no other supplies you need, Severus Snape is willing to brew potions and the school supplies the ingredients. Unless there is a book or anything about Healing you have and want to bring, everything is personal. We await your arrival!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

"Well, here we go, new life. This one's for you Harry."

That night, she had a dream. Harry was there, talking to her. Ginny began to toss and turn in her bed, trying to block out Harry's voice. But it just grew louder.

"Ginny! Come on Ginny! I know you can hear me! Just listen to me. I'm still alive. If you want to see me, come to the graveyard at Godric's Hollow tomorrow, after sunset. Sign in and say you are to visit Harry Potter, well, you are. Anyway, come to my parent's grave. I'll see you there."


	3. Keepin It Real

**Chapter Three:**

**Ron Weasley-**

'**Keepin' It Real'**

_When I was young I used to dream of being rich,_

_Have lota houses and cars didn't know which one was which._

_And findin' me a chick and getting' hitch,_

_Livin' the fairy tale life perfect without a ditch._

_You think that this would bring me happiness,_

_If at the end of every rainbow there was a treasure chest._

_Sometimes havin' more is really less,_

_Just take a look inside yourself you realize you're really blessed._

_No matter how you're sad and blue,_

_There's always someone who has it worse than you._

_Sometimes you gotta pay your dues,_

_Don't worry just push on through._

_Keepin' it real,_

_Gotta keep up with my peoples who keep workin' on their future even though they got struggles._

_Keepin' it real,_

_To all my hommies workin' on the 95 and do it right to keep out of trouble_

_Keepin' it real,_

_Although, sometimes it seems impossible, there ain't no need to drown it in your sorrows._

_Keepin' it real,_

_If things are as bad as they can be, you can be sure of a brighter tomorrow._

_I never got to have myself the house dimension in the bends,_

_I'm not the kind of brother who'll be makin' night ends._

_I got myself a girl, but we'll be kickin' it as friends,_

_It's not enough but maybe it depends, I guess._

_Not everything you want is everything you really need,_

_The standard of society is…_

_Are you prepared to follow, tell me, are you prepared to lead,_

_So persevere you succeed._

_Keepin' it real,_

_Gotta keep up with my peoples who keep workin' on their future even though they got struggles._

_Keepin' it real,_

_To all my hommies workin' on the 95 and do it right to keep out of trouble_

_Keepin' it real,_

_Although, sometimes it seems impossible, there ain't no need to drown it in your sorrows._

_Keepin' it real,_

_If things are as bad as they can be, you can be sure of a brighter tomorrow._

_All the harsh relalities,_

_Appears to come in twos and threes,_

_Don't worry cause there'll be a better day._

_One thing I can promise you,_

_Just keep on keepin' on, I swear,_

_To you there's gonna be a brighter day._

_Back in the days I used to dream of being rich,_

_Have lota houses and cars didn't know which one was which._

_And findin' me a chick and getting' hitch,_

_Livin' the fairy tale life perfect without a ditch._

_You think it is supremely happiness,_

_At the end of every rainbow there was a treasure chest._

_Sometimes havin' more is really less,_

_Just take a look inside yourself you realize you're really blessed._

_No matter how you're sad and blue,_

_There's always someone who has it worse than you._

_Sometimes you gotta pay your dues,_

_Don't worry just push on through._

_Keepin' it real,_

_Gotta keep up with my peoples who keep workin' on their future even though they got struggles._

_Keepin' it real,_

_To all my hommies workin' on the 95 and do it right to keep out of trouble_

_Keepin' it real,_

_Although, sometimes it seems impossible, there ain't no need to drown it in your sorrows._

_Keepin' it real,_

_If things are as bad as they can be, you can be sure of a brighter tomorrow._

_By Shaggy_

Ron leaned back in his chair at the Auror Office. It hadn't been a long day, mostly paperwork, and he had looked through his old scrapbook from his school days, reliving memories. This wasn't normal, because his new 'motto', as he called it was, 'You gotta put your past behind you.' He didn't forget about it, but didn't think about it. It worked fine for him, and the others just had to deal with it. He was mad that he had no contact with two of his best friends from school, and the other was dead. He finished, and noticed an envelope at the back, which he didn't remember putting there. He opened it up and saw clippings from the Daily Prophet; the ones about Harry going missing. The last was a small piece of parchment, with tiny, but neat writing on it.

_Dear Ron,_

_I made copies of these with a muggle machine called a photocopier. I didn't know if you had any. Hopefully, when you are an Auror, you will keep the search going, even if he's already claimed dead. Although I said it was him at the Identification Center in the Ministry, I don't think it is. If you can now-though, I'm sure you won't as, by the time you read this, his body probably will be disintegrated-but, as I think about it now, I don't remember his scar. My last order of business is telling you that I'm moving to Australia. I'll live my life as a muggle, so I don't want any owls. If you need to contact me at all, my parents, as well as yours have my telephone number. Please remember not to yell into the telephone; I will be able to hear you. Well, that is all I have to say, so, good-bye Ron, I will miss you lots, but I may not ever see you again._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

"Wow, Australia. That must be nice," Ron said, tossing the letter in the fire.

He turned away from it and was putting his scrapbook when a female's voice came from the fireplace. "Hey Ronnie. What 'cha doin'?"

It was his friend, Libby Lotterson. They lived together, and even though they 'flirted' with each other, they weren't going out. "Not much sweetie. You?"

"I'm just making some supper. When are you going to be home?"

"Soon. They're voting on a new Head of Department, since Scrimagor died. I have to stay until they're done, to 'congratulate' him."

"Or her."

"Or her, you're right. There is a girl nominated. I nominated her myself. Cho Chang. Not the most lovely person, but she's really dedicated. I've known her since I was fourteen."

"Well, have fun, hon."

"Oh, I will." Ron rolled his eyes. "See you."

Libby's face left the emerald green flames, and Ron went back to his paperwork.

Ron got home and barely ate anything. Libby asked, "What's wrong, Ron?"

"I'm tired, it's been a long day. I'll see you in the morning." Ron answered, shortly.

"Good-night."

But Ron didn't fall asleep, he pondered on what Hermione's letter had said…had the supposed body of Harry Potter had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead? He walked over to his pensieve and pulled out the memory of that day in the Ministry's Identification Center.

"Do I have to Ron?" Ginny asked. Her face was as white as parchment, and she was as skinny as a stick. She had barely eaten since Harry disappeared.

"Yes Gin," Ron sighed. He didn't want to go in either. "If it is Harry, we won't have to worry anymore."

"I'm scared."

Ron and Hermione just stared at her. Ginny was never scared of anything, or, at least she never admitted it. "It'll be okay," Hermione assured her, "We'll be in there for a couple minutes, then we'll leave, get some ice cream, then you can go back to school."

"Pssh! She doesn't need to go to school today! McGonagall excused her. We'll spend the day out on the town! Explore the muggle world!"

"It's time for you to come in," A man who looked permanently grumpy said from the doorway. His voice was deep, and, if possible, Ginny looked even more scared.

Ron watched the trio go into the room and see Harry's body. He ignored his younger self, Ginny, Hermione, and a couple officials talking in the corner. Standing over the body, he pushed Harry's bangs aside. There was no scar. "My god Hermione, you were right, as always," He whispered to himself.

But, keeping true to his motto, Ron let his life go on, not bothering to contact Ginny or Hermione. When the letter from Ginny arrived, he just whispered, "Good job Gin." Then tossed it into the fire, as he did Hermione's.

That night, he had a dream. Harry was there, talking to him. Ron began to toss and turn in his bed, trying to block out Harry's voice. But it just grew louder.

"Ron! Come on Ron! I know you can hear me! Just listen to me. I'm still alive. If you want to see me, come to the graveyard at Godric's Hollow tomorrow, after sunset. Sign in and say you are to visit Harry Potter, well, you are. Anyway, come to my parent's grave. I'll see you there."


	4. All In All

**Chapter Four:**

**Hermione Granger-**

_'**All in All'**_

_Standin' on top of the edge it feels like it's goin' down._

_Everything stays and my mind feels a daze on the ground._

_Feels like it's gonna give life's too hard to live anymore._

_I think I've had enough things to turn from at your door._

_All in all it's just another day now._

_You fallin' down, what 'cha gonna do?_

_Standin' on top of the world tonight,_

_No one's lookin' back at you._

_Stand tall it's goin' on, it's goin' on._

_It's gonna be just fine,_

_You're holdin' on, holdin' on today._

_Things don't stop and the others announce they're movin' on._

_Salt and tears in the minds and the mouths of a bad decision._

_Too late for another mistake to bring you down._

_With all your faults, it isn't your fault what's goin' on._

_All in all it's just another day now._

_You fallin' down, what 'cha gonna do?_

_Standin' on top of the world tonight,_

_No one's lookin' back at you._

_Stand tall it's goin' on, it's goin' on._

_It's gonna be just fine,_

_You're holdin' on, holdin' on today._

_So you lost yourself, so you lost your way,_

_From life feels someone else,_

_But you threw it all away._

_All in all it's just another day now._

_You fallin' down, what 'cha gonna do?_

_Standin' on top of the world tonight,_

_No one's lookin' back at you._

_Stand tall it's goin' on, it's goin' on._

_It's gonna be just fine,_

_You're holdin' on, holdin' on today._

_Time's rollin' on, rollin' on today._

_It's goin' on, goin' on today._

_By Lifehouse_

Hermione Granger piled up the exam papers and placed them on the corner of her desk, muttering carelessly to herself. She was now a school teacher in Sydney, Australia, under the name of Hannah Green. She hadn't been called Hermione since she left Britain, and the magical world. All in all, she thought the change had been for the better. She had a great job that she loved, a longtime, steady, boyfriend, who would do almost anything for her, and no reminders of the past. Just as she picked up the last folder report for her Science class, an owl swooped. She jumped, and almost screamed, but remembered that the other teachers would come to her assistance if she did. Slowly, she opened the letter and read the short note from Ginny. "Well, she's working at Hogwarts. Good for her. It'll make her even more miserable." She pushed it through the paper shredder and opened the last folder.

"NO!" She cried. It was the snippets from the Daily Prophet she had saved three years ago, as well as the clues from the will. Tears had already sprung to her eyes as she put it all through the shredder. All except for the clues. She knew he was still alive, and she would keep these until he really did. She'd know, because the part of her heart he still held would fall, and completely disappear.

She folded it and put it in her pocket. She then closed her book bag and left the school, hoping to find peace at home. Plus, she had a fancy date with her boyfriend, Mark Evans to get ready for.

"Hey Hannah," Mark greeted her when she answered the door at 6:00, "You look beautiful, sweetie."

"Thanks, you do too," Hermione said. She could feel a slight pink tinge creep up her cheeks. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"All I can is the mischievous grin on your face."

"Well, that's not where you're going…yet. Come on, we're going to be late."

They went to an Italian restaurant called 'Plaza Coupe' and then to a nearby park. Hermione nearly cried when she saw the restaurant, and again when she saw the park. They sat on the top of the hill with a couple of lawn chairs and watched the stars; one of the things both of them loved to do.

"Mark! This has to be a special date, because it's a replica of our prime one!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Turn off the English teacher, Han. And yes, it is, because it's going to be our last as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Wh-what? Are you-you breaking up with me?"

"No! Look, Hannah, you are everything to me. This past year or so has been so special, it's like you've added something to me. And, to make it up to you, and to keep it, I want to know if you'll marry me?"

Hermione let the tears flow freely as she said, "YES! Of course! Did you think I was going to say no?"

Mark's face lit up; his smile grew, he gained tiny dimples in his cheeks, and his green eyes sparkled, as the wind blew through his straight, red hair. Hermione started to cry as she ran down the hill and collapsed on a swing.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mark asked as he approached her, "Was it something I said?"

"No, it's just, you look so much like one of my best friends from England, Harry, especially when your face lit up like that. And, my day was hard. My past just flew into me. But no, everything you've done today has been perfect."

"Okay good," Mark said as his face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, there's something I need to tell you. I'm not exactly…normal, let's say. Now, you're probably going to think I'm mental, and I'll do whatever I have to do to prove it to you, but, Hannah, I'm a wizard."

Hermione started to cry, again. "Oh my god Mark," She said between sobs, "I'm-well, I used to be-a witch."

"Awes-what do you mean, used to be?"

"Well, three years ago, my one friend, Harry Potter went missing. The Aurors claimed him dead, and right after me, Ginny, and Ron had to claim the body, I fled. Fled the magical world and Britain. You probably think I'm a complete coward."

"No. But, I recognize that name, Harry Potter."

"Well, of course. He's the Boy-Who-Lived. He's probably in twenty books, at the very least."

"Boy-Who-Lived? No, I haven't heard that before, but the name, Harry Potter…he went to school with me, but only for a couple months. Three years ago, and he disappeared without a trace. I've always wondered what happened to him."

"Well, if it was three years ago, I was right. He's not dead. I knew he didn't have the scar. Look, can we go home? I'm so sorry to cut our date short, but I need to think."

"That's okay sweetie, I need to go finish some stupid report. I'm an Auror, by the way."

"Ah, it feels so good to hear that. I never thought I'd miss it that much. I wanted to be either a Healer or a teacher. I guess I got the one."

"Good-night sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night."

Mark and Hermione apparated to their respectable homes, and, instead of thinking, Hermione fell asleep.

She had a dream. Harry was there, talking to her. Hermione began to toss and turn in her bed, trying to block out Harry's voice. But it just grew louder.

"Hermione! Come on Hermione! I know you can hear me! Just listen to me. I'm still alive. If you want to see me, come to the graveyard at Godric's Hollow tomorrow, after sunset. Sign in and say you are to visit Harry Potter, well, you are. Anyway, come to my parent's grave. Bring Mark Evans, your fiancé. I'll see you there."

_A/N: Okay, I really need some sort of song that has to do with lies or returning or something...contact me through a review or an e-mail Thanks!_


	5. Why Can't We Be Friends?

**Chapter Five:**

**Meeting in the Graveyard-**

'**Why Can't We be Friends?'**

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

_  
I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya 'round for a long long time  
I really, I really, I really remember when you drank my wine_

Why can't we be friends?

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya walkin' down in Chinatown  
I called ya, I called ya, I called but you did not look around  
I pay my, I pay my, I pay my money to the welfare line  
I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya standing in it everytime

Why can't we be friends?

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

The color, the color, the color of your skin don't matter to me  
As long as, as long as, long as we can live in harmony  
I kinda, I kinda, I kinda, like to be the president  
And I could, and I could, and I could show you how your money's spent

Why can't we be friends?

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

Sometimes I don't speak right  
But did I know what I was talking about  
I know you're working for the CIA  
They wouldn't have you in the mafia

Why can't we be friends?

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?  
(Repeat to fade)_

_By Smash Mouth_

Ron was the first one to arrive. He solemnly signed in and walked over to the graveyards of the Potters. He silently said his respects for Lily and James, then conjured a chair to sit in. He watched in the distance for a shadow of someone for about ten minutes. He saw one.

"I'm here to visit the Potters."

"Sign your name here."

"Thanks."

Ginny walked to the grave. She saw a shadow of someone sitting in an armchair. She quickened her pace, but her face fell when she saw it was Ron.

"What are you doing here, Ronald?" She snapped.

"That's what I was about to ask you, Ginerva," He shot back.

"Well," Her face grew pink, "Harry told me to come. In a dream. I don't know if it's a hoax or not, but I'm taking my chance."

"Yeah, same here. But Ginny, I think he's still alive. Do you remember the day we identified the body?"

"Yeah."

"The body…it didn't have a scar. It wasn't him."

Ginny scrunched up her eyes, and tried to picture that day. She had a pretty good photographic memory. "Oh my god Ron, you're right. How did you figure it out?"

"It's a long story, but Hermione told me, in a letter, that she wrote a long time ago. Right after we identified the body."

"Hurry up Mark! We have to go!"

"Hannah, where are we going?"

"It's going to sound like baloney, but Harry spoke to me in a dream last night. He said that he's still alive, and I believe it. He wants us to meet him at the graveyard where his parents are buried."

"But what if it's a hoax? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, I'm a pretty good dueler-you have to be if you're Harry's friend. And if it was just that, a dream, I can still visit Lily and James' graves. Pay my respects, you know."

"Lily and James?" Mark's face was confused.

"Yeah, it's Harry's parents."

"Well, fine. Let's go to the Ministry, then floo to yours. It'll be the quickest."

They arrived at the Godric's Hollow graveyard, signed in, and headed to the site where the Potter's graves were. When Hermione saw two figures in chairs, she squealed, "Harry! But, who's with him?"

"Let's go see."

But, Hermione was wrong. Harry wasn't there. "Ronald. Ginerva. Hello. What, may I ask, are the two of you doing here?" She couldn't help hide the disappointment and disgust in her voice.

"Hello. We are here to meet Harry. I can only suppose that you are here to do the same," Ron answered in a monotone voice.

"Yes."

"Who's with you?" Ginny asked stiffly.

"I'm Mark Evans. Hannah's fiancé. Can I ask what is with the three of you? It's really awkward," Mark answered.

"Hannah? Is that what you are calling yourself, Hermione? Wow, when I heard you ran away, I didn't know you went that far!" Ginny said, giving a false laugh.

"At least I'm not wallowing in self pity, like some people I know. I at least have a life."

"Don't you dare say that about my sister!" Ron growled.

"Jeez, I didn't know that you were in contact with her, Ronald. I thought the two of you had about as much contact as I did with you."

"Well we, unlike you, decided to become friends again. And we, unlike you, decided to do something for Harry, if it's not a hoax, that is," Ginny said.

Hermione burst out laughing. "What?" Ron asked, thoroughly confused.

"Just memories. Do you remember on the train before our fifth year. When Malfoy came into our compartment and started bullying Harry about not being a prefect? He talked just like that."

"Oh my god! You're right, as always 'Mione," Ginny was laughing too.

"Thanks Gin. It's great to be back."

"Erm, Hannah, what's going on? Why are they calling you Hermione?" Mark asked, now the confused one.

"Because that's my name. You remember last night, when I told you I fled everything. It really was everything. My identity included," Hermione said sadly, "I'm so sorry guys, I made such a mistake in leaving. Now, I realize I've hurt you. I could have stopped you Ginny, helped you along, but I didn't. And, I could have slapped you on the back of the head, Ron, and brought you back to reality. I'm sorry."

"Aw 'Mione! It's not your fault. We were all too stupid to realize that what we just lost was what we needed the most. It's our fault," Ginny said wisely. Then, she and Hermione started to cry and hugged each other for all it was worth.

"Girls, they're so emotional. I'll never understand it," Ron said, shaking his head at the pair.

"My thoughts exactly," Mark said.

"God! Do all boys have the emotional range of a teaspoon? I thought that was only Harry and Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"And Michael. He was a stupid idiot," Ginny said.

"Hey! I think my emotional range has grown!" Ron said indignantly.

"To what? A tablespoon?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

She was surprised when he answered, "Well, yeah."

"So, what's all your favorite Quidditch teams?" Mark answered, feeling left out.

"Chudley Cannons," Ron answered automatically, at the same time Ginny said, "Wisborne Wasps."

"I don't watch Quidditch. The only reason I went to games was you and Harry playing," Hermione said.

"Well, I'm all for the Bulgaria National Team. Did you hear, they're old Seeker retired?"

"No, who was it?" Ginny asked.

"Victor Krum." Mark answered, and was amazed that this simple answer gave him another round of laughing from Ron and Ginny, while Hermione looked slightly angry.

"So, Hermy-own-ninny, how are you doing, today?" Ron said, trying to imitate Krum's Bulgarian accent.

"There is a voter beetle in your hair, Hermy-own-ninny," Ginny said, with the same terrible accent.

"It's not funny!" Hermione said indignantly, "He was an idiot!"

"What's the story here?" Mark asked. He quickly learned that there was a story for almost anything you could say in front of this trio.

"Well, in our fourth year, the Tri-wizard Tournament was held at our school. Victor Krum was only eighteen at the time, and he was there, representing Durmstrang. There was a ball, the Yule Ball, and he asked me to it," Hermione explained.

"Then, she was the thing they chucked in the lake as the thing he would 'miss the most'," Ron said, laughing, "And he couldn't say her name. It was always, Hermy-own-ninny."

"He asked her to visit her that summer, but she couldn't. Dumbledore wouldn't let her, for safety reasons," Ginny said.

"He's never talked to me again, not that I'm complaining. Ron was happy about that," Hermione said, smiling a little.

"You bet," Ron said grinning, "You know, I never realized that my 'perfect life' had some faults."

"Like what?" Ginny asked mockingly.

"You guys."

"Thanks Won-won."

"Shut up."

"Oh come on, that was funny. Anyway, where's Harry? We've been talking for over an hour and I'm getting tired of wai-"

Hermione couldn't finish her word, because a whirlwind of colour surrounded them and took them away.


	6. Here I Am

**Chapter Six:**

'**Here' or 'Away'-**

'**Here I Am'**

_Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be   
Here I am - it's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true._

It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan   
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

Here we are - we've just begun  
And after all this time - our time has come  
Ya here we are - still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong

It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan   
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true 

It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am 

_  
It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am_

Here I am - next to you  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am - where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin standin in our way  
Here I am - this is me

_By Brian Adams_

_From 'Spirit Stallion of the Cimmeron'_

"-ting. Where are we?" Hermione finished, as they all landed on the floor with a 'thump!'

"I dunno," Came Ginny's muffled answer.

"Wands at the ready, do you reckon?" Ron asked, at the same time Mark asked, "Wands at the ready, do you suppose?"

"God, if all Aurors are the same, please help us," Ginny said.

"Ginny, be serious, we could be in bad trouble," Ron said.

"Yeah, don't joke around," Mark said.

"Now, they're all sounding like Mad-Eyes!" Ginny cried, "What is this world coming to?"

"Speaking of Mad-Eye, have you seen him lately?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yes. He's always at Order meetings, and he comes to my apartment for supper a couple times a week. He's my best friend, and roommate's great-uncle. It sounds as if he only knows me as 'The girl who eavesdrops on Order meetings' not as Ginny, or even Weasley. It's quite annoying, really," Ginny said, exasperated.

"Well yeah. I remember I was 'The girl who likes to read'. At least I don't see him as often," Hermione said.

"Er-girls, I don't know if you remember that we have no clue where we are," Mark said uncertainly.

"Yeah, also the fact that we might be captured by Death Eaters," Ron said sarcastically.

"Death Eaters, I doubt it," A new voice came from the shadows.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ginny both screeched.

"Hey, all of you, how have you been?" Harry asked.

"Fine, but Harry, where are you?" Ron asked.

"Oh, sorry, here, let me hit the lights, _Lumos Maxima_!" Light filled the room. "Is that better?"

"Much," Mark said, as Hermione and Ginny both leapt towards, crushing him with hugs.

"Erm-I can't breathe," Harry gasped, and they let go of him.

That's when Ginny's anger found it's way up. "Harry James Potter!" She yelled, "Where have you been?"

"Well, I went searching for the rest of the horcruxes. I destroyed all of them except for Hufflepuff's Cup. The last one I found was in Sydney, Australia. Surprisingly, I found them all in a month, so I spent the rest of the time finishing school in Australia. That's where I met Mark. Anyway, the night before our graduation celebration, I fell asleep in bed, then, the next morning, I woke up here, with all my stuff and everything."

"Where exactly is 'here'?" Ron asked.

"Well-I'm not sure. I just know that they call it 'here' or 'away'."

"Who calls it that?" Hermione asked.

"Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar."

"He's nutters!" Ginny said.

"He's lost it," Mark said.

"No, I'm serious. They're here. Well, their spirits are anyway. You see, there was another prophecy. Let's sit down." He conjured up five cushiony armchairs and they all sat down. "Okay, I'm not quite sure of the exact words, but it's something like 'The heirs of both Gryffendor and Slytherin will battle, when one is ¼ of the other, in a place that influenced them both at the same time. Kin of the four founders will join forces and join one of the heirs, to destroy the other.' So, I chose you as the kin, and I've got you to 'join forces' together, now you have to choose either to be on my side or Voldemort's. If you don't choose one, then we'll both die. So, I need your answer now, to reveal more information."

"I'm in," Ron said.

"Me too," Hermione said, "In first year, you said we could choose to go back anytime. We have decided that it isn't the time."

"I'll be there too," Ginny said, "I'm not letting my brother get the better of me."

"I'll be there too Harry. You were my closest friend ever for the two months you were there. I'll be there for you, no matter what. I feel as if we are connected," Mark said.

"Well, thanks guys that really means a lot to me. Since you've agreed to help me, you'll need your weapons. Let's go to the next room," Harry said, leading them to the room across the hall.

"Why do we get the weapons, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Because you're kin of the founders," Harry said, as if it was an everyday experience, "You'll need your weapons from them first." He pulled down the old school sorting hat and held it brim up towards Hermione. "To the Kin of Ravenclaw." She reached in then pulled out a bow with sapphires on it and blue bag of arrows. "The Bow and Arrow of Ravenclaw. It has a 99 accuracy rate, the other 1 comes from your own aim."

"Wow, thanks Harry," Hermione sighed, "But, how do I know it was really Ravenclaw's?"

"Well, Rowena told me, she'll tell you, and her name's on it."

Harry chuckled at how large Hermione's eyes got when she read the name on the bow. Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Now, to the Kin of Gryffendor." He held the hat out to Mark, who pulled out a ruby-incrusted sword. "The Sword of Gryffendor. It has an unbreakable blade, and you can summon a shield as well. You'll need to work on sword patterns and summoning the shield on your own. It'll come if you absolutely need it, but you should practice getting it on your own accord."

"Well, thank-you Harry," Mark said, "This is really cool."

Harry held out the hat to Ginny. "For the Kin of Hufflepuff, a phoenix," He said, as she stuck her hand in and a phoenix flew out.

"Amazing. She's so beautiful. What's her name?" Ginny asked.

"You can name her. Now, your assignment is to train her to trust you. Helga's best quality was loyalty, and phoenixes are one of the most loyal creatures. Phoenixes are extremely strong, they can carry heavy loads far distances, and their tears have healing powers. You need to get her to trust you to help you."

"Okay Harry, what ever you say."

"Finally, to the Kin of Slytherin," He said and held out the hat to Ron. Ron's face fell as he stuck his hand into the hat. He pulled out a dagger. "The Dagger of Slytherin. Ron, place the tip of your wand to the tip of the dagger." Ron did and his wand dissolved into the dagger. "Okay, point the tip of the dagger to the door and say _Accio Salazar_!"

Ron did, and a man with short black hair flew into the room. "Harry Potter! What are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"Just showing Ron the combined powers of his wand and the dagger." Harry said, shrugging, "Do you want to?"

"Sure. You are the Weasley boy, right?" Salazar barked.

"Yes sir," Ron squeaked.

"Well, this dagger now has your wand. It has as much power as your wand, plus the power I put in the dagger. If I were you, I would buy a new wand, because people get scared if you point a dagger at them. Have fun with it, but take care of it, it's worth more than your life is," Salazar said, and left the room, smirking.

"Is he serious?" Ron asked, almost shaking.

"No, it's his cunning. He always does that. We are all used to it. Anyway, you need to get control of the new powers it gives you. So, now the family trees. You are all related to the four founders. Let's see, Hermione. Rowena married a muggle surnamed Granger. They had four children; three magic and one squib. The three magic lines eventually died out, but the squib line is still alive. You are the end of it, and the last remaining on the Ravenclaw line. That's why I chose you.

"Ron and Ginny, very few people know that before Salazar went dark, he and Helga had two children together; both magic. However, one of them married a muggle, and had a non-magic child. That's why he went dark, because of his squib grand-child. Anyway, he personally killed the squib, his mother and father, but the magic one is still living. The whole side of your father's family is part of the Slytherin and Hufflepuff lines. I chose you, because I knew you would be on my side.

"And finally, Mark. You are adopted, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you're related to Gryffendor from your real father's family. And, Hermione, last night you said yes to Mark's marriage proposal, and when his face lit up, you started crying. Why?"

Hermione answered, "Well, because he looked just like-no, is he really?" Harry nodded and she hugged him. "This is so great! Exactly what you wanted! When did you figure it out?"

"As soon as I got to school there."

"Er-am I missing something?" Mark asked.

"Just as much as we are," Ron answered, "It's always like this. Hermione figures it out and talks about it, but never tells us."

"It's really annoying," Ginny added.

"Fine, Harry will tell you," Hermione said, motioning to a beaming Harry.

"Well, Mark is-is my twin brother," Harry said.

Mark's face lit up as well, as he asked, "How?"

"Well, when mom and dad found out that Voldemort was after me, they put you into an orphanage to keep you safe. But, when they went to get you back after the Fidealus Charm had been set up, you had been adopted and sent off to a couple in Australia. Your last name is Evans, because that is what mom's was. They put you under it so Voldemort couldn't find you."

"Wow, this is cool. I never would have guessed I had a twin brother," Mark said.

"Harry! Time for lunch!" A female voice came from the hall.

"Coming!" Harry called back, "Let's go!" He said to his friends, "You'll finally get to meet them!"

They all went down the hall and entered the farthest room. Harry introduced everyone. "Guys, these are the spirits of Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffendor. And, this is Ginny Weasley, Kin of Hufflepuff; Hermione Granger, Kin of Ravenclaw; Ron Weasley, Kin of Slytherin; and Mark Evans; Kin of Gryffendor. Salazar, you and Ron should play a game of Wizard's Chess. You are both the best I've ever seen. You've both beat me millions of times too; although, that's not too hard."

"We'll do that after Harry. It's time to eat now," Slytherin said.

They all sat down and began to eat a delicious meal. "I see your eating habits haven't improved, Ron," Hermione said, laughing.

"Well, I want to have that chess game right away," Ron said, swallowing his last mouthful.

"You forgot that your opponent has to finish as well," Salazar barked, "And I like to eat in a civilized manner."

"Fine," Ron said grumpily, and piled more food onto his plate.

Once everyone had finished eating-Salazar finished last, just to annoy Ron-Rowena cleared the table and conjured a chessboard onto the table. Ron took the black side, while Salazar insisted he had white. They began play.

The game was long, and people started placing bets. Hermione and Ginny both bet on Ron, while Rowena and Godric did on Salazar. Helga said that it was things like this that caused segregation, and refused to bet; Mark hadn't seen either of them play, so he decided not to bet; while Harry had seen too much of both players to know that it would be a long and close game. Even he had no clue who would win.

They sat there for an hour and a half. Both Ron and Salazar had their Queen and their King left. Salazar found no possible way to get either of Ron's pieces, but he moved his Queen closer to them. As he left his King uncovered, Ron found a path to get Salazar's King with his Queen, and "Checkmate. I win," He said, smirking.

"What! How?" Salazar cried indignantly. Rowena, Helga, and Godric's jaws were all dropped, while Hermione and Ginny were smirking. Mark just looked at the board in amazement and said, "Well, I've never seen such a good game of chess in my life."

"Me neither," Harry agreed, "Even I wasn't too sure of the outcome. Both are brilliant chess players."

"Erm-I believe you owe us some money," Ginny said.

"Don't be rude, Ginny," Hermione scolded, "I believe that we won the bet. Could we please have our money, if it's not that big of a problem."

"Of course," Rowena said, and handed over the money she owed, "Come on Godric, they won, fair and square."

"Fine, Salazar, I'm going to kill you! You ruined our reputation!"

"But, it was Ron who got Gryffendor fifty points for beating Professor McGonagall's giant chessboard.

"Well, then, thanks kid. You've given me new pride. But, I'm still going to kill you Salazar," Godric said, and began to chase him.

"Will either of them get hurt?" Hermione asked.

"No, they do this all the time," Helga sighed.

"You guys have to go home now," Rowena said, "It's almost sun up. Good luck!" She and Helga both left the room to break up Godric and Salazar.

"Yes," Harry agreed, looking at his watch, "Now, I'm going to give you a port-key. It will take you to Grimmald Place. I want the four of you to stay there and work on what I've told you to do with your new weapons. Hermione, I want you to be Hannah, so we don't arouse suspicion. There'll already be enough with Ron and Ginny talking. It's not Order headquarters now, is it?"

"No, but Mom and Dad live there now," Ron said.

"What?" Hermione and Harry both cried.

"Voldemort attacked the Burrow last month. They're living there now," Ginny explained.

"That's terrible!" Hermione had cried.

"Yes. But, now's not the time. Mark, you are going to be transferring to England and have to stay with Ron for a while. Ron, you don't have enough room in your apartment, neither does Ginny, so you were wondering if you could stay there. Also, Ginny's there because Hannah is her pen-pal from Australia. Are there any questions?" Everyone shook there heads. "Okay then. These are also for you." He handed them a ring each. The rings had the initial of the founder they were related to, and the animal that represents that founder. "These will give you the tongues of the animal that founder could talk to. Reptiles for Ron, small mammals for Ginny, birds for Hermione, and cats for Mark. If I were you, I wouldn't show off that you can do this. Also, these are port-keys, which will take you to Godric's Hollow when I call you for the battle. I don't know where you'll be. Now, for the next week, I want you to go to work with Ron, Mark, and Ginny will entertain Hannah while they are at work. When they are not, I want you all to be at Grimmald Place training."

"Okay Harry, is that all?" Ron asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I'll say good-bye now, so you'll be ready to go whenever the port-key takes you. So, good-bye guys. I've missed you so much. It's been long, but it won't be much longer," Harry said. He hugged each of them, and before any of them could say anything, they were swept away by the port-key.

_A/N: I don't have a song for the next chapter. If there is anyone who knows of a song that is based on lying or coming back to a new place, please contact me in either a review or an email Thanks._


	7. Hide Away

_A/N: This one's dedicated to LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl for giving me this song. Read on!_

**Chapter Seven:**

**Lies at Grimmald Place**

'**Hide Away'**

_Hiding Away  
Losing the day  
As if it doesn't really matter  
Saying Goodbye  
Scared to say why  
Afraid it will shatter our world  
Show me some faith now  
Trust me somehow_

Why are we keeping our secrets  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Anyway we can hide away  
I don't wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe, what I say  
I wont let you...hide away

Where do we go  
How do we know  
What we're ever really after  
Sometimes it's clear  
When you are here  
Nothing can shatter our world  
I need some faith now  
To trust you somehow

Why are we keeping our secrets  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Anyway we can hide away  
I don't wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe, what I say  
I wont let you...hide away

Maybe I, maybe I, maybe I'm losin'  
And maybe I, maybe I, maybe I'm okay  
We turn around, look around, go around in circles  
Dont run away, drift away, dont hide away

Why are we keeping our secrets  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Anyway we can hide away  
I don't wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe what I say  
Ohh What I say, believe what I say

I won't let you hide away, hide away

Hiding away, losin' the day  
As if it doesn't really matter

_By Hilary Duff_

"God, I've missed this place," Hermione whispered as she stood up.

"Yeah, me too," Ginny said.

"Hello? Who's there?" Mrs. Weasley's voice came.

"Hannah, dye your hair blonde. She might recognize you!" Ron hissed, and then called back to his mother, "Hey Mom! It's just us! Ron, Ginny, and a couple of friends."

Mrs. Weasley appeared at the door, and gasped. "What are you two doing here? Together?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, this is Mark Evans. He works at the Australian Ministry of Magic, but is transferring here, and working with me. They want me to show him around before he makes his final decision. And this is his fiancée, Hannah Green. She's here accompanying him. There isn't enough room at our apartment, so we were wondering if we could stay here for the next week," Ron said. He even sounded rehearsed.

"Then why is Ginny here?" Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously.

"Well, Ginny and I are pen-pals, and we've been for about six months now. I came to visit her, as Mark was coming anyway. Ron went with us too. Ginny said she'd hang out with me while Mark and Ron are at the Ministry," Hermione said.

"Yeah, so Ron and I decided to put aside our differences, and help them," Ginny finished.

"Okay, that'll be just fine. Will July be staying here too?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny nodded. "Okay, you must all be hungry, so I'll go make you some breakfast. Ron, will you go wake up the twins. They want to have an early start at the shop this morning. Something about meeting Lee Jordan and perfecting a new invention."

"Sure Mom!" Ron said, then ran upstairs to complete his task.

Luckily, they had been able to get a hold of July to inform her of Ginny's 'pen-pal'. While Ron and Mark were at the Ministry, Ginny and Hermione went upstairs to the drawing room, starting to gain control of their weapons.

"Hannah, can I borrow your ring? I want to try to talk to my phoenix," Ginny asked.

"Sure, but I'm not sure if it'll work," Hermione said, placing her bow on the table and wiggling her ring off, passing it to Ginny.

"It's worth a try." She turned to her phoenix, and said, "Hi, my name is Ginny, what's your's?"

To her great surprise, the phoenix answered, "Hello Ginny, I'm Jewel."

"Well Jewel, I need your help. You see, there is this battle coming up and I need your help. I was given to you by Helga Hufflepuff, I am her kin. I hope that you find me trustworthy, and are willing to help me."

"Very well Ginny. You seem loyal enough. I will help you. Now, I believe you are using your friends ring to speak to me."

"Yes I am. Will I always need it to talk to you?"

"No, I can understand English, but cannot speak it. I will do whatever you want me to, as long as you ask. However, you will not be able to understand what I am saying."

"That's good enough for me. I have to give the ring back now, but I'll stay with you. Unless, of course, you want to go hunting or something."

"Yes, I think I will. I will see you later Ginny."

She took the ring off and handed it back to Hermione as she said, "Bye Jewel."

"So, will she help us?" Hermione asked urgently.

"Yes. How is the bow and arrow coming along?"

"Good enough. I still have to work on my aim. I mean, the 1 of it I need, I can't muster up."

"Well, leave it. You can work on it later. Work on summoning it now. Here, I'll hold it, and you can try to get it from me."

They had been working on summoning it for only ten minutes before Hermione got it. Then, Harry's face popped out of Ginny's ring. "Hello? Gin? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm right here. What do you need?"

"Rowena and I have figured out something about the battle from the prophecy. When it says you have to join forces, it doesn't mean you will be working side-by-side. You will work as a team, doing different things that come easiest to each of you. You will be healing, as you have training and a phoenix. What did you name her?"

"Jewel. Actually, she named herself. I was talking to her with Hermione's ring and she told me that she will help us."

"Good. Now, what I need you and Hermione to do is to find a witch or wizard's house in Godric's Hollow that they will be willing to use as a safe house for us. Go to the Ministry and get Ron to find some files for you. Then talk to the person. If you have to, tell them a half-truth of our predicament. You'll need to get Horace Slughorn to brew you some potions as cures for curses and things that he thinks that Voldemort will be using, then set up some protections over the safe house. Stuff that was on Grimmald Place, and such. Do you have that?"

"Yes, I do Harry. Thanks. We'll go right now."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Harry's face disappeared and Ginny turned to Hermione saying, "So are you ready to go?"

"I had absolutely no idea what you were saying, Ginny. You were speaking badger, I suppose."

"Wow, I was? But I didn't even realize it! Anyway, let me brief you, then we'll leave." She explained their job to her, then the two of them went downstairs, telling Mrs. Weasley that they were going to Diagon Alley. Instead, they apparated to the Ministry.

"Hey Ron, Mark," Ginny greeted them. They were both in Ron's office, talking in low voices. "Look, we haven't come here to chat. We need information on all the witches, wizards, and squibs in Godric's Hollow." Mark looked for some as Ginny and Hermione explained their mission.

"Okay, there are two, an Arthur Figg, and Thomas Nott," He told them.

"Hey, is the Figg related to Mrs. Figg, Harry' neighbor?" Ron asked.

"Might be. We'll go there first. We can't do Nott, he's in Voldemort's Inner Circle. Let's go Ginny," Hermione said.

They apparated to Mrs. Figg's front door and knocked. Mrs. Figg answered, and immediately recognized Ginny. "Ginerva!" She exclaimed, "What a surprise! Who's this with you?"

"This is my friend from Australia, Hannah Green. Do you mind if we come in?" Ginny answered, using all her might not to scowl at the use of her full name.

"Of course, of course. What brings you to the area?"

"Well, we have gotten information about the final battle." Mrs. Figg gasped. "It's going to be taking place at Godric's Hollow, the Potter's lot. We want to set up a safe house, for us to apparate into and set up a mini-hospital. We need to use a house of someone magical, and we found two in the area. Thomas Nott, and Arthur Figg, whom we are supposing is your brother."

"Yes, he is. Well, I'm sure he would. He's not in the Order, but always stood behind Dumbledore."

"Would you be able to accompany us to his house?" Hermione asked, "I'm sure he wouldn't feel as apprehensive to agreeing with us, if he knows you trust us."

"Of course. Come over to the fire place, we'll floo over there."

She stepped into emerald green flames after she threw a pinch of floo powder into it. "Arthur Figg's: Number 28, Godric's Hollow," She yelled, then disappeared. Ginny and Hermione followed suit and landed in a clean living room. Mrs. Figg gestured for them to follow her and they went into the kitchen. A man, a women, and two children were sitting at a table, eating.

"Auntie Arabella!" One of the children cried, which caused the rest of the family to turn their heads towards the door.

"Bella! What brings you here?" The man asked cheerfully.

"Not good news, I'm afraid. Would you mind coming into the living room. These young ladies want a word," Arabella said.

Mr. Figg followed them and once the door was closed, he asked, "What happened?"

"What's about to happen," Ginny said, "My name's Ginny Weasley, and this is Hannah Green. We have heard information about the final battle. It is to take place at the Potter's lot, on Tuesday. We need your help. We want to make a safe house nearby, to have Order members and Aurors apparate into, as well as have a mini-hospital in. I will be in charge of it, and will be bringing all of my own supplies here to heal. Now, if you are not about to fight, I'll need you and the rest of your family to stay upstairs, for the safety of you and others. Would you be able to do that?"

"Why yes. I'll fight, of course, and my wife would most likely be willing to help you. She's a Healer at St. Mungo's. Do you want me to call her in here?" Mr. Figg said.

"Sure."

"Claire! Will you come in?"

Mrs. Figg entered and said gravely, "What happened?"

"Nothing yet. Mrs. Figg, we need your help. The final battle will be taking place next Tuesday, at the Potter's lot. Your husband has graciously let us use your house to play as a safe house. Ginny here will be healing, and we were wondering if you would be willing to help her," Hermione said.

"Of course, but, what about the children?" Mrs. Figg said.

"They'll most likely stay upstairs," Ginny said, "Could you both come to the next Order meeting. It's tomorrow night, in Professor McGonagall's office."

"Sure, we'll be there," Mr. Figg.

"Now, not meaning to be rude or anything, but we have to leave," Hermione said urgently, "Good-bye and thank-you!"

The three Figgs all bid them farewell, and the girls apparated back to Ron's office.

"Ron! Mark! We've found a snag! What are we to do with the children? The ones who's parents are fighting," Hermione cried as soon as she spotted them.

"Er-I dunno. Should we ask Harry?" Ron answered.

"We can't contact him. Only him to us," Ginny said.

"Harry! If you can hear us, use one of the rings to contact us!" Mark yelled, "We need your help!"

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

Mark answered, "Well, Harry said that he knew what we were doing. So, most likely he will be able to hear us and will contact us."

Sure enough, Harry's face appeared out of Ron's ring. In parseltongue, he said, "Hello Ron, I'm guessing you need my help."

"Yes," Ron answered, hissing, "We need to know what to do with the children who's parents are fighting."

"The best solution is to bring everything out into the open at the Order meeting. Professor McGonagall will most likely suggest having them at Hogwarts."

"Okay, sounds good. We'll talk to you later then."

"Good-bye." Harry's face disappeared.

"He wants us to tell the Order at the meeting tomorrow night. McGonagall will have a solution."

"Okay. We should have the meeting at Grimmald then. We don't want anyone listening. Even Impurtable Charms can be broken," Ginny said, "I found that out."

"Then it's decided. Contact McGonagall. She'll contact everyone else," Hermione said.


	8. Undone

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Order Meeting**

'**Undone'**

_I can see it your eyes you're hurting  
But pain is part of learning who you are  
All these truths can sometimes be deceiving  
When your whole world comes crashing to the ground_

Tell me everything you need now anything at all  
And I will be the one who's waiting anytime you fall

Yeah, When you come undone  
When you come undone

You know I can't be like everybody  
Cause I can't tell you what you want to hear  
I don't know if I can make it better  
All I know is I will be around

Tell me everything you need now anything at all  
And I will be the one who's waiting anytime you fall

Yeah, When you come undone  
When you come undone

When all your plans are made out lying on the floor  
And all your dreams are turning into nothing more  
When all your hope has left you know you're not alone  
Just hold on  
Hold on

Tell me everything you need now anything at all  
And I will be the one who's waiting anytime you fall

Yeah, When you come undone  
When you come undone

_By Lifehouse_

The next night, the kitchen at Grimmald Place seemed to be fuller than it usually did. After McGonagall officially started the meeting, Mrs. Weasley asked, "Why is the meeting here tonight? Not that I mind or anything, but it's odd."

"I'd like to know that too," McGonagall said, looking at Ron and Ginny, "Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, why did you want the meeting here?"

"Because we have to let the secrets out. We want the lies to stop where they started, at Grimmald Place. Also, we don't want to be overheard," Ron said.

"We could have easily placed an Inturbable Charm on my office."

"Yes, but even they can be broken," Ginny said, "Do you guys want to come out?"

Mark and Hermione came into the kitchen from the hall. "You invited more people to the meeting?" McGonagall asked angrily, "You already invited the Figgs. The only reason I agreed was that Albus originally wanted them, and I've known them long enough to know where their loyalties are."

"Don't worry, Professor," Hermione said, "We are completely safe."

"Also, we know more of the story than you do," Mark said, smirking.

"This is Mark Evans and Hannah Green, from Australia. Mark is the Auror who is transferring, and Hannah is his fiancé," Ron introduced.

"Actually, my name is not Hannah Green. I'm sure most of you already know me. My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione pointed her wand at her hair and muttered, "Finite Incantatem." Her hair changed back to it's normal, still slightly bushy, brown, state.

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell us who you really were?" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"Harry's orders."

"Harry's dead, dear," Mrs. Weasley said soberly, "You identified him at the Ministry two and a half years ago."

"That's where my story starts. After we left, I ran away to Australia, turned muggle, and changed my name. After a year, I met a guy and we've been going out since then. Three nights ago, he asked me to marry him. I accepted. That night was an eventful night. I had a dream of Harry telling me to go to his grave the next day along with my fiancé."

"Ron and I also had the same dream, without the fiancé part though," Ginny added, "We also went to the graveyard and the four of us became friends, once again for three of us. Once we realized our mistakes, we were taken away to-'away'."

"Where?"

"'Away'," Ron said, "You see, there was another prophecy. It was something like 'The heirs of both Gryffendor and Slytherin will battle, when one is ¼ of the other, in a place that influenced them both at the same time. Kin of the four founders will join forces and join one of the heirs, to destroy the other.' He chose us as the kin, and gave us weapons that belonged to the founders. The founders used ancient magic on all of the weapons, to add features that make them unique."

"The prophecy was made back when the founders were in charge of Hogwarts, and before Salazar went dark. They all built the place that Harry is in now, and called it 'here'. When you're not there, it's called 'away'," Mark explained.

"Which of you are kin to who, and what weapons did you all get?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm kin to Rowena Ravenclaw," Hermione said, "Rowena had four sons with a muggle surnamed Granger. One of the sons was a squib while the rest were magical. Those three lines died out, but the squib one stayed strong. I am the first magical person on the Ravenclaw line for five hundred years.

"This is the weapon I got." She held her hand out and silently summoned her bow and arrow. A couple people gasped. "The bow and arrow of Ravenclaw. It has a 99 accuracy rate. The last 1 is from my own aim. I have been working on it for a while, so my aim is-" Unnoticed by everyone, Ron and Ginny were setting Mark up against the far wall with an apple on his head. Hermione shot an arrow. "Dead on."

Everyone just stared from Mark and the apple on top of his head; to Ginny and Ron on either side of him; then to Hermione who summoned and was putting away the arrow she just shot.

"Okay, I'm adopted, and the only thing I've ever known about my parents was their first names, and they were from Britain. I did research on them, but didn't find anything I thought was relevant. Then, that night when I went with Hermione, Harry told me who they were. Lily and James Potter. I am Harry's twin brother. We look exactly the same, except for the hair. My hair is red, while Harry's is black. Which, if you haven't figured it out yet, I am kin of Gryffendor."

"My weapon is the same as Harry's; Gryffendor's sword." He pulled it out and swished it around in a couple of figure eights. "It has an extremely sharp blade; just one prick on the skin by the tip could make a nice sized hole. The blade is unbreakable, as is the handle."

"Next is Ginny and I," Ron said, "Unknown to most people, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff had two daughters together. Both were magical, but one daughter married a muggle then had a muggle son. That is what made Salazar go dark. He couldn't stand that his line of pure had been punctured by 'that muggle filth'. He killed his grandson, daughter, and son-in-law, himself. That is why he left the school. Everyone thinks that he left because he and Godric got into a fight, but it was really him and Helga. The line of the other daughter stayed pure, and eventually turned to the Weasleys. That's where we come in. Everyone on dad's side of the family, going through the fathers back about a hundred and fifty years, is related to both Helga and Salazar."

"Cool," Bill said.

"We're related to the snakes!" Fred and George said together.

"Anyway, I'm kin of Helga Hufflepuff, and here's my weapon. Come here Jewel," Ginny said and the phoenix flew in through the window.

"What do you need, Ginny?" Jewel asked and Hermione translated.

"Nothing. They just wanted to see you. I was telling them my story. You can go now if you want," Ginny said, but Jewel stayed perched on her shoulder. Ginny continued, "Jewel is obviously a phoenix. I was given her because I am in charge of healing in the safe house, which belongs to Mr. and Mrs. Figg. Could you ask Professor Slughorn if he will brew some potions that we'd most likely need there?" McGonagall nodded. "If you don't know, phoenixes are very strong; they can carry heavy loads far, and their tears have healing powers."

"Lastly, I am the kin to Salazar Slytherin," Ron said, "My weapon is this." He pulled his dagger out of the holster he bought for it. "Slytherin's dagger. Like Gryffendor's sword, it is unbreakable, but the blade isn't as sharp. Now, when I received the dagger, Harry told me to put the tip of the dagger to the tip of my wand. I did it, and they connected. Now, this dagger contains my wand, but, it has it's own powers as well, so I have twice as much power. The only drawback is Slytherin advised me to buy a new wand, because people might get a little freaked out if I point my dagger at them, to place a simple Cheering Charm on them."

"So, you met the imprints of the four founders and they gave you advise. Also, Harry is with them right now, training," McGonagall said, making sure she had it straight.

"Yes, and I played an hour and a half long game of chess with Salazar, then beat him!" Ron said triumphantly.

"Now, we need your help. We need some place to take the children who's parents are fighting," Hermione said.

"Harry suggested that we take them to Hogwarts, and some of the other professors could watch over them," Mark said.

"That's fine. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey could watch them," McGonagall said.

"Good, Harry, is there anything else?" Ginny asked.

Harry's face appeared from Mark's ring, and began to roar at him. Mark left the room, roaring back. He heard Hermione explaining what the rings did.

"Hey Harry, what do you want to say?" He asked the holograph of his twin.

"I've figured out that you and Ron are to be with me, fighting Voldemort," Harry said.

"Oh the joys," Mark muttered sarcastically.

"At least you haven't been doing it for the past twenty years. Look, I want the two of you to practice dueling, I want you to both use wooden swords and fight that way. Also, Ron has to get total control of his power. It's hard, but I know he can do it."

"What about Hermione?"

"She should go out to the battle sight tomorrow with Ginny, and make the perimeter of the battle area. It should be circular and have a two mile diameter. She can mark it with her arrows, and then Rowena will activate them once the battle has started. Everyone who's in, stays in, everyone who's out, stays out. So I want you to make sure that all the people that you gather are there by noon. You four should go at about ten. Hermione's job during the battle will be to trap as many people as she can, using her arrows. She'll know how to activate the dome when it's time."

"Okay, is that it?"

"Yes, make sure you tell the Order immediately."

"Sounds good. See you."

"Bye." Harry's face disappeared and Mark entered the kitchen. He explained what they were supposed to do, and the meeting was adjourned. Everyone had to go out and find family and friends who were willing to fight.

"God, I hope this works Harry. I really hope it works," Hermione said, walking up to her room.


	9. Be Prepared

**Chapter Nine:**

**Phinneas Nigellus and Sirius Black-**

'**Be Prepared'**

_Spoken: I never thought hyenas essential  
They're crude and unspeakably plain  
But maybe they've a glimmer of potential  
If allied to my vision and brain._

Sung: I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era   
Is tiptoeing nearer

And where do we feature?

Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!

Spoken: Yeah! Be prepared.  
We'll be prepared. For what?  


_For the death of the king!_

Is he sick?

No, fool! We're going to kill him... and Simba too!  


_Great idea! Who needs a king?_

No king, No king, nah nah nah nah nah nah!  


_Idiots! There will be a king!_

But you said...

I will be king!   
Stick with me, and you'll never be hungry again!  


_Yay, all right!  
Long live the king!  
Long live the king!_

Sung: It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all-time adored

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes   
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me

So prepare for the coup of the century

Be prepared for the murkiest scam   
Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial   
Is simply why I'll  
Be king undisputed  
Respected, saluted   
And seen for the wonder I am

Ooooh!  
We'll have food!   
Lots of food  
We repeat  
Endless meat

Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared

Be prepared!  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!

_By ?_

_From 'The Lion King'_

"My Lord, I have just returned from the Order meeting."

"Well, what happened Wormtail?" Lord Voldemort spat.

"The three kids, the ones that we spilt up, are back together along with another boy, who claims he's Potter's twin," Wormtail said shakily.

"We murdered Potter's twin, he must be an imposter. And, who were the three that we spilt up? We did many."

"The mudblood, Granger, and the two Weasleys."

"I see. Well, it that it?"

"No, they said that the final battle will occur at the Potter ruins, on Tuesday."

"Where did they get the information?"

"They said that Potter told them. That's all I heard. I was late because-"

"Don't give me petty excuses, Wormtail. Now, is that all you heard?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Very well. Come here." Wormtail crept towards Voldemort, visibly shaking. "Lift up your sleeve." Wormtail did, revealing the Dark Mark. Voldemort touched it, causing Wormtail pain, but he held it in. Immediately, Death Eaters apparated all around them, forming one large circle.

"Hello, my Death Eaters," Voldemort said, in the manner of someone greeting a lifelong enemy, "Faithful Wormtail has just returned from the Order meeting, bringing me very interesting and useful news. The final battle will take place on Tuesday, where the ruins of Potter's house are. We must prepare for this, as I don't want to lose to Potter, or the other side of fools. Nott, I want you to watch the area all week, looking for anyone out of the ordinary. I'm not sure what Potter's doing. The rest of you, when I call you, apparate to Godric's Hollow. You may go."

The Death Eaters all apparated away, mentally preparing themselves for the battle, like their Lord had told them to.

"Hello Phinneas, how are you doing today?" Ron sleepily asked the portrait in his and Mark's room, which he used to share with Harry.

"Well myself, but I have bad news," The portrait said. Ron shot out of his bed, and stared at the painted man, as if trying to get the news just by looking at him.

"Well, what is it? Are you going to tell me?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I'm going against the noble house of Slytherin, for a measly Gryffendor," Phinneas said slyly.

"Well, excuse me, but I'm kin to Slytherin. I have this ring, and his dagger to prove it." Ron held out his ring and dagger to do just that.

Phinneas stared at it, then at him, all in disbelief. Finally, he said, "Okay, I'll tell you. You-Know-Who knows about the final battle, when it's taking place, and blah, blah, blah." He sounded bored. "A short, fat man named Wormtail told him about your precious Order meeting last night. Luckily, you changed your meeting place, so he didn't hear the prophecy, the kin, and the weapons. If I were you, I wouldn't go parading around that fact. You sound just like that worthless great-nephew of mine up in the attic. The only picture though, so I don't envy him. Add that to Azkaban, and he's officially gone insane."

Ron took his turn to stare. "Er-are you talking about Sirius?" Phinneas just smirked and left to visit his other portrait in McGonagall's office in Hogwarts.

Ron dashed upstairs. Whenever Phinneas smirked like that, it meant you were right, though he wished you weren't. He opened the door to the attic that his mother had forbidden and rummaged through piles of junk. When he found nothing on his prime search, he called, "Sirius! Sirius! Are you here?"

"Hello? Who's there?" He heard Sirius' voice call.

"Ron! Ron Weasley! Just keep talking, and I'll find you!"

"Ron? Oh, am I ever glad to hear your voice! How is Harry?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

"It always is with him."

"So, how did you get up here?"

"Kreacher. You see, as soon as a member of the Black family dies, disowned or not, a picture of them magically appears in the kitchen. Kreacher, the foul piece of vermin, threw me up here, then left."

Ron had finally found him and picked him up. "So, would you like to go downstairs?"

"Is this still Order Headquarters?"

"No, we go at Hogwarts. You've missed a lot. Anyway, my parents, Bill, Fred, and George all live here. Me, Ginny, Hermione, and Mark have all moved in, but just for the week."

"Mark? As in, Mark Potter, Harry's twin brother?"

"Yeah. We just found him in Australia. Hermione was living there, and they are engaged. Boy, everyone will be…interested in you coming back. Fred and George will be ecstatic, they just found out the true identities of the Marauders, and are practically worshipping Remus. Mom'll be happy, but a little upset. You'll cause too much havoc for her. Dad and the others will be glad though. Especially Harry. Even if it's only a picture. He's missed you too much. Even I was pretty worried about him for a while, but he bounced back."

"Is there any food around? I'm starved."

"Er-I'll find a picture. Anyway, I'll hang you up and see who notices you first."

"I'm betting it's Hermione."

"Naw, it'll be Mom. She's always in the kitchen."

It was both. At the exact same time, they both screeched, "Sirius!" Ron and Sirius both laughed.

Ron continued, "Anyway, as I was saying, Wormtail-"

"I hate that little rat," Sirius muttered, but meant for everyone to hear.

"Sirius, if you don't shut your trap, we'll take you to visit Phinneas Nigellus," Ginny said, which caused Sirius to close his mouth.

"So, Wormtail listened in on the meeting, and told Voldemort. He knows when and where the battle will be. Thankfully, he doesn't know the prophecy, kin, and weapons."

"Well, it's obvious that we have to prepare and warn Harry. Voldemort will come at noon, so Harry and everyone have to come earlier, at about 11," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but we'll have to all apparate to the Figgs house, and all stay there until then. We can't forget Nott will be watching," Mark added.

"Well, I think that's it. Ginny, Hermione, you contact whoever you need to, and make the changes necessary. Otherwise, it all goes as planned. Don't forget to come early, Harry," Ron said.


	10. When I Get Where I'm Going

**Chapter Ten:**

**Harry's Return-**

'**When I Get Where I'm Going'**

_When I get where I'm going  
On the far side of the sky  
The first thing that I'm gonna do  
Is spread my wings and fly_

I'm gonna land beside a lion  
And run my fingers through his mane  
Or I might find out what it's like  
To ride a drop of rain

Yeah when I get where I'm goin  
There'll be only happy tears  
I will shed the sins and struggles  
I have carried all these years  
And I'll leave my heart wide open  
I will love and have no fear  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
Don't cry for me down here

I'm gonna walk with my grand daddy  
And he'll match me step for step  
And I'll tell him how I missed him  
Every minute since he left  
Then I'll hug his neck

Yeah when I get where I'm goin  
There'll be only happy tears  
I will shed the sins and struggles  
I have carried all these years  
And I'll leave my heart wide open  
I will love and have no fear  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
Don't cry for me down here

So much pain and so much darkness  
In this world we stumble through  
All these questions I can't answer  
So much work to do

But when I get where I'm going  
And I see my maker's face  
I'll stand forever in the light   
Of his amazing grace  
Yeah when I get where I'm goin  
Oh When I get where I'm goin  
There'll be only happy tears  
Hallelujah  
I will love and have no fear  
When I get where I'm going  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
(Fade Out)

_By Brad Paisley_

That night, Grimmald Place was chaotic. Everyone was running around, trying to help, but it made everything worse. The only one who realized it was bad, was Ginny; however, when she tried to get everyone under control, it made everything worse. She tried to get everyone's attention, but failed, causing more noise.

"Silence!" A voice bellowed, "I believe Ginny wants to say something." Everyone looked around for the source of the voice, but it wasn't found. "Listen to Ginny, and then I will come out."

"Okay," Ginny said uncertainly, "Erm-well, first, I want to thank you all for all your hard-work and effort. Secondly, I think we should come up with a game plan, so we aren't running around like chickens without heads."

"Precisely why I came," The voice said. They all looked over at the door to the kitchen, and saw Harry stepping through.

"Harry!" Practically everyone screeched. Mrs. Weasley bustled over to him, pushed him down into a seat, then poured him tea and gave him a plate piled up with food.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. He looked up at all the occupants of the kitchen and said, "Well, you all know where I've been. I've come to help. No offence, but you aren't getting anything done. I'm here to take control. I'm also having some others come to help, but they can't stay long."

"Harry dear, eat first. We have four days, we'll be ready," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Okay."

Harry ate as fast as he could. People walked in and out, doing different things. You could always spot Hermione with a book, and Ron did the smallest task using his dagger.

"Now," Harry said, once he was finished, "We need to organize. We need people in the library researching different battle weapons and things that Voldemort will most likely use. Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick, you can go and do that."

They left and Harry addressed the others, "Okay, Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Gabrielle, I want you to dress up as muggles, and start to set up the safe house. Mr. Figg is waiting for you. Ginny, I want you and Neville to go and get Horace Slughorn, and take him to the safe house. Talk to Mrs. Figg and make a list of potions you'll all need. Neville, you'll need to get the ingredients ready for Horace, then he can brew them. Ginny, you and Mrs. Figg need to get her living room full of beds and cupboards.

"Mark, Fred, George, I want you to contact Lee, and I want the four of you round up anything you have that may help us. Also, if you have a good idea, do it. If you need any money, tell me and I'll get you some. Lastly, I want the rest of you to do anything else you think needs to be done. If you're not sure, talk to me."

"Well, you have all done a good job," Harry said two nights later, "I reckon that we are ready for this battle, and ready to beat Voldemort. Is there anything that you know that we need to do."

"Horace still has two potions we need. One won't be ready until that morning, and the other will be ready soon, Neville just needs to find one last ingredient. We have looked in many books, but still haven't found anything," Ginny said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Integros," Neville said, "This is actually the first time I've ever heard of them."

"You can find integros at the bottom of the ocean. I don't believe that anyone has gotten them for over half a century." A holograph of Helga was hovering over Ginny's ring.

"Thanks Helga," Ginny said in Badger. The holograph left and, in English, Ginny said, "They are at the bottom of the ocean-"

"They are extremely hard to get," Hermione said, with her nose stuck in a book titled Odd Plants That You've Never Heard Of, "No one has gotten one for over half a century."

"Why don't you try to summon one, Ron," Charlie asked, "With your dagger, you know."

"_Accio Integros_!" Ron called proudly.

They all sat around the table, waiting in silence. "Er-I don't think it worked," Fred said bluntly.

Then, a green, bush-like plant flew in the window and hit Fred square in the face.

"Ow! That hurt! Stupid Integros!" Fred complained, tossing the plant to Neville, who looked excited as he apparated away.

Everyone laughed and Ron said, "God, I love this dagger. You spoke way to soon Fred."

"Is everything ready? The potions?" Harry asked the night before the battle.

"Yes. Well, all except for the Crutiartus Potion, but, as Ginny said before, it won't be ready until tomorrow morning. Horace is going to take it over to Mrs. Figg as soon as it's ready," Neville said.

"Okay. Are the inventions all ready?"

"Yeah, they're in the safe house. We had to lock them up, because the kids wanted to play with them," Lee said.

Then George, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy said, "Children these days. I don't know how Mom and Dad survived with all of us. I can barely survive with two."

It brought around a chorus of laughs, then Harry said, "Okay then, if everything's ready, I want you all to go to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Everyone obeyed, even if their opinion was very different. Harry walked up to the room Sirius used to occupy and flopped into his bed, falling asleep instantly.


	11. Repeat, Repeat, Repeat

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Priori Incantatum…Again?-**

'**Repeat, Repeat, Repeat'**

_Thoughts spawn as quick as they waste.  
Forge disoriented futures.  
Cutting in and out, floating in and out._

_  
I'm about to chance a great deal of my past.  
I'm about to chance a great deal of my future.  
Why does this decision turn its back on me?  
I'm not the only one risking it all._

_  
This must be some sick joke that I played on myself.  
This must be some sick self that I joked on my play.  
This is where the ghosts play.  
This is where the ghosts play dead.  
This is where the ghosts play dead wrong.  
_

_Patience runs thinner and thinner.  
When will I realize I'm floating in space unattached from your life?  
Did I belong there in the first place?  
_

_Distance seems to go on forever.  
When will I realize I'm floating in space unattached from your life?  
How long will this go on?  
_

_Please cleanse my soul.  
Cleanse my corrupt soul.  
I threw it all away so I could learn what it's like to waste all of our time.  
Did time even exist?  
_

_For all its worth, we had a great run at it and I found out a lot about myself.  
I found out a lot about living.  
I will never forget every time.  
I will never forget every time that I made you smile.  
I will never forget every time that I made you cry.  
_

_I'm so sorry.  
For this, I will repent.  
Next time, I'll sacrifice.  
I was not the right one._

_By Folly_

Harry headed towards the Figg's house in Godric's Hollow at 9:00 the next morning. He made sure everything was ready for the battle, then sat in their living room, thinking.

Two hours later, everyone fighting for the light side began to apparate there. Harry had convinced Rowena to come down and help him get everyone in battle gear, to help them. He then explained the game plan, and they all headed outside.

Death Eaters had already gathered around the Potter's lot, and were conversing in low voices. Even though they knew that their enemies were right in front of them, no one attacked. They were all waiting for Harry and Voldemort, their leaders, to come out and begin the duel.

"Come on out Voldemort! I'm ready to get this done and over with!" Harry yelled as he stepped out. In a moment, Voldemort appeared.

"Are you ready to duel with me, and lose, Potter? I'll let you know, at the moment, I have reached the most power I have ever had," Voldemort sneered.

"Ah, I was about to ask you the same thing, Riddle."

"Well, let's begin. Bow to death, young Harry Potter. Hmm-I think I remember saying that to you quite a few years ago."

"Ah, but if you remember correctly, I didn't die, Riddle. I didn't, because I have help on my side."

Voldemort scowled and Harry smirked as they bowed to each other, and began the duel. Once they had began, the people standing around them started dueling too.

Harry was getting worried after five minutes. He was starting to get tired, where Voldemort wasn't showing any sign of weakness.

At the same time, Harry and Voldemort shot a spell towards each other.

"Per-"

"Ava-"

-fec-"

"-da!"

"-tilus!"

"Ked-"

"Tot-"

"-av-"

"-al-"

"-ra!"

"-us!"

A beam of purple light and a jet of green light hit each other and made a dome of blue light erupted from where they hit and surrounded Harry and Voldemort.

Ginny was inside the Figg's house when the spells joined. Suddenly, she felt something tugging her towards them. She looked up at Jewel, who seemed to be pulling her, but not meaning to. Ginny tried to fight it, but couldn't.

Ron was getting healed by Mrs. Figg, as the spells joined. He pushed her out of the way as he was led towards the newly created dome. It took him ten long seconds to realize that his hand was out in front of it, his dagger in it.

Hermione was on the edge of the shield her arrows had made. She was replacing the broken ones. Suddenly, she saw a flash of blue and her bow was tugging her towards it.

Mark was fighting about ten feet away from Harry. When the spells joined, he felt the same tug as the rest, and it seemed as if his sword was pulling him there.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Mark were all being pulled towards the dome Harry and Voldemort had just created. They had just entered as the dome reached the ground, sealing it from anyone else entering or exiting.

"Is it Priori Incantatum again?" Hermione asked, referring back to their fourth year.

"No, at least it's not exactly the same. Last time, the dome was golden," Harry whispered.

"Look!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing at the center of the dome.

A golden Albus Dumbledore was walking out of the wand. "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mark."

"Hello sir," They all replied.

"Now, six other people will be coming out of there," Dumbledore said, motioning towards where he came from, "And they will help you, as well as me. Here's what I need you all to do. Put the tips of your wands-"

"Er-sir, my 'wand' is in the Figg's house all I have is my dagger," Ron said.

"Use your dagger, Ron," Dumbledore said, "Anyway, the rest of us will too. Harry, when we're all out, you need to count to three, and then I want you all to use your energy to push Harry's spell towards Voldemort. Now, as you haven't destroyed the last Horcrux, Harry, I would do that right away. Once you destroy it, then you will kill anything left of him immediately. We are almost all here, all except for one, so, when we leave, I need you to summon the prophecy and listen to it."

Harry looked around and, to his astonishment, saw his mom, red; his dad, blue; Cedric, yellow; Tonks, pink; and Fleur, silver, standing on either side of him, alongside Dumbledore. 

"Erm-hi everyone," Harry said nervously.

"Wocher Harry," Tonks said cheerfully.

"Bonjour 'Arry," Fleur greeted.

"Hey Harry," Cedric said happily.

"Hi Harry," Lily said, smiling.

"Hey son," James said, "Look, we'd love to talk, but we'll have all time in the world as soon as you defeat this great big bullying git."

"James! You can't tell him!" Lily said.

"But Lily-" James whined.

"Aww! Look at the happy couple!" A green Sirius said sarcastically, from the center of the dome. He took his place beside James and then said, "Hey kid. Now, let's kick Voldemort's butt!"

"Everyone ready?" Harry asked. He received nods. "Okay, on three. One. Two. Three."

Everyone pushed the body-binding spell from the center to Voldemort. He screamed before he was knocked over, stiff as a board.

"Harry," Dumbledore said urgently, "You have to defeat him now. We won't be lingering for a lot longer, we are already starting to disappear. Go Harry, go now, then destroy the cup."

Dumbledore disappeared, and Harry walked over to Voldemort. "You've hurt me, a lot. I've lost everything, because of you. You are getting exactly what you deserve, Tom." He took a deep breath. "I don't ever want to see you again. Good-bye. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Lord Voldemort was dead.

All the people who were fighting for the light side apparated back to Grimmald Place. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mark all went upstairs immediately. "Look guys, I don't want the fame. I don't want everyone to know who I am. I want to be treated normally, like anyone else. Will you all do that for me?" They all nodded. "Thanks guys," Harry said, sounding grateful, "You have no idea what this means to me."

"Harry, we always have, and we always will," Ginny said.

"Ron, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what ever you want," Ron said.

"Can you summon the prophecy? I want to open it, so it's gone, forever. No one else should have to go through what I have."

"Oh, but Harry, they will. No matter how hard you try, there will be another Dark Lord, and someone will have to defeat him. You can't stop it," Hermione said.

"I know, but, Dumbledore wants us to anyway."

"_Accio Harry Potter Prophecy_!" Ron called, and, in a couple minutes, two golden, glass balls flew into the room.

"Two?" Mark asked, "I thought that there was only one."

"Me too," Harry admitted, "Let's open them up."

They opened up the first ball. A small figure of Helga Hufflepuff flew out. "The heirs of both Gryffendor and Slytherin will battle, when one is ¼ of the other, in a place that influenced them both at the same time. Kin of the four founders will join forces and join one of the heirs, to destroy the other," Helga said.

"I didn't know that it was Helga who made the prophecy," Harry said, sounding surprised.

"You know what this means, Gin," Ron said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

Ron scowled as he said, "We have Seer blood in us." Ginny matched her brother's scowl.

"What does the other one say?" Hermione asked.

"Open it, Harry," Mark said.

Harry did, and a pretty women with long hair came out.


	12. Prophecy

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Another Prophecy-**

'**Prophecy'**

_I see the Red Sea part in front of me  
I see the desert clouds bleed above me  
I'm with the prophets on the final destiny  
We'll fight the heathens and the ghost enemy_

This is the prophecy  
This is the prophecy

I see the money beggars on the last temptation  
We're marching now through the devastation  
I'm with the prophets on a mission of salvation  
Cities falling, nations falling nations

This is the prophecy  
This is the prophecy

I see the new millennium tribal warfare  
I see them blind sheep going nowhere  
The new exodus, just like they said  
I see the crown of thorns, you know I was there

This is the prophecy  
This is the prophecy

I see the times in this armaggideon  
I see the flag of the conquering lion  
I must reach the mountains of Zion  
I'm with the prophets and the prophecy goes on

This is the prophecy  
This is the prophecy

New millennium tribal war  
New millennium tribal war  
New millennium tribal war  
New millennium tribal war

_By Soulfly_

The woman said, "He is the keeper of souls. He takes other's to make up for his own missing ones. The one who defeats him, is the one who sets the souls free. Once he is truly gone forever, the souls of those trapped will be set free."

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked, her previous scowl now replaced by a very confused look.

"Well, first of all, Harry, do you have any souls hidden?" Hermione asked, receiving a horrified Harry shaking his head, "Well, then you must be the one who sets the souls free."

"Okay, now, who is the keeper of the souls?" Mark asked.

Harry picked up the ball and looked on the front. "Voldemort," He said simply.

"Of course," Ron said, "He's always the reason you get these stupid titles. The Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, and now, the one who sets free the souls."

"Thanks for reminding me Ron," Harry said sarcastically.

"Stop it, you two. Harry, I'm the one who's supposed to do that with Ron, but I'm taking your job right now," Hermione said, "Now, we know that Voldemort is the keeper of souls. He's taken other's to make up for his own missing ones. What does that mean?"

"Well, he split up his soul and made seven horcruxes," Ginny said.

"And he's taken other peoples' souls, to replace his own," Harry finished.

"Is that possible?" Ron asked skeptically, "I mean, replace them? Sounds really dodgy to me."

"Well, if anyone knows it, it'll be Dumbledore," Ginny said.

"Or…Horace Slughorn. I mean, he's the one who told Tom Riddle about them in the first place," Harry said pensively, "Let's go and see if he can do anything for us."

"Why, Harry m'boy! And, Hermione, Ginny," Slughorn said brightly. But, his tone fell slightly when he said, "Ron, and who are you?"

"Mark Evans. Hermione's fiancé. From Australia," Mark said.

"Pleasure," Slughorn said dryly, "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"I have a question about…Horcruxes," Harry said uncertainly.

"Well, Harry, you can ask. But, I don't want to make another mistake," Slughorn said.

"Erm-once you've made a Horcrux, can you take someone else's soul and put it into your body, to replace yours?"

"Yes, yes you can. And, it makes you more powerful. Why do you ask?"

"Because-" Harry hesitated, "Well, we think that Voldemort-" Slughorn flinched. "Voldemort did that. But took seven souls."

Slughorn just stared at him.

"I think we'd better be going," Hermione said nervously, "You know, places to go, people to see."

They all walked out of the house, after a short good-bye. Once the door was closed, Ron grumbled, "You know, I can't believe that he still can't treat me anything above just civil. He's a real git."

"I know Ron, but he did help us," Ginny said.

"I guess."

Once they were all seated at the table in Grimmald Place, Hermione spoke up, "Harry, which Horcrux did you not destroy?"

"Hufflepuff's Cup."

"Do you have any idea of where it may be?"

"Nope."

"What does it look like?" Ron asked

"Well, it," Harry said.

Ron thought for a minute. Suddenly, his face lit up, and he said, "Harry, have you ever heard the story of Ron and the Weasley Ghoul?"

Harry shook his head as Hermione said, "Ron, I don't think that it's relevant right now."

"No, it is. So, before Vol-Voldemort attacked the Burrow, I was visiting, and I was already in a bad mood. So, the ghoul was causing a raucous, as always, and I snapped. I stormed up to the attic, and I started to throw things at it. The last thing I threw was a cup. It was kinda rusted, but really beautiful otherwise. Once I threw it, the ghoul left. No one had seen him since. Mom even had a mini-celebration." Harry was laughing by then. He knew how much Ron had always hated the ghoul in his attic, which was right above his room. Ron was laughing too, but ceased once he got a glare from Hermione. "Anyway, the point of my story is that, now that I've thought about it, I think the cup I chucked at the ghoul was Hufflepuff's. Mom has all the stuff from our place up in the attic. That's what took me so long to find Sirius."

"Let's go find it," Harry said.

"Go Harry! You can do it! You're my godson, for god's sake! Plus, you defeated Voldemort!" The portrait of Sirius cheered.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his godfather's crazy antics, as they all went upstairs.

After an hour, they were all gathered in Harry's room, standing around the cup on the desk. "Are you sure it's a Horcrux, Harry?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"Yes, can you see the faint black aura around it?" Harry asked. They all nodded. "That's Voldemort's signature. This is definitely a Horcrux. Let me handle it. Could you guys all leave?"

They did, and Harry looked at the cup. "Well, you've caused me lots of trouble. Once I do this, Voldemort will be gone forever, and 'the souls' or whatever they are, will be let out. Then, I will be able to forget it all, and live some sort of a normal life. Wait…why am I talking to a cup. _Strippioso_!" He said. The cup disappeared, and a small black ball was floating in it's place. "_Avada Kedavra_!" He said, and the ball blew up and the pieces disappeared.

He exited the room, wearing a huge smile. "I did it. It's gone." Was all he said, before he apparated away.


	13. Rush

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Souls-**

'**Rush'**

_Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape._

Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, so light again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

More than you land spinning around,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe this is happening now.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
The system overloads again.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

_By Aly and A.J._

_Behind Hogwarts:_

The white tomb which was the final resting place for Albus Dumbledore burst into flames. The flames died, and a golden phoenix could be found perched on one of the handles. The lid opened, and a tall man, with a crooked nose, long white hair and a matching beard sat up, dressed in his favorite robes.

"Ah, Harry. You have showed power beyond even mine. For that, I'm more proud of you than I have ever been. You proved yourself; supplied your need, and that is why you would have done well in Slytherin. But, as I've said before, you chose to go into Gryffendor, and your bravery from there, has shown it's self too, more prominently than ever," The man said.

He took a couple steps forward, and the phoenix flew onto his shoulder. "Fawkes. It's good to see you. I've missed you. Please, take me to Harry."

_The Godric's Hollow Graveyard:_

A low rumbling could be heard over of Lily and James Potter's graves. Two beams of light, one blue and one red, flew down and hit them. The ground split where the ground was dug up then put back twenty years ago. The lid of James' casket creaked open. He stepped out. The lid closed and the ground went back to it's place. James watched it, then turned to his wife's grave. The same process was happening there. Lily stepped out, and faced her husband.

"He did it James," Lily whispered, "He destroyed it. And, he saved us."

James replied, "I know Lils. I'm more proud than I've ever been. He's fought so hard." He kissed her, then they both walked towards the entrance.

_The Graveyard Behind the Delacour Mansion-France_

Silver light hit the newest grave, at the family graveyard. A casket floated out of the ground, and steps appeared, leading from the bottom of the casket to the ground. A beautiful girl, with silvery blonde hair stepped out. Once she reached the freshly mown grass, she took a big breath of fresh air. "Ah, 'Arry," She said, "Tanks so much. 'Zis is trés magnifique. It is twice now, 'zat you've saved one of the Delacour family."

She walked out of the yard, casting a longing glance up at the mansion she grew up in. Fleur walked away from it with a confidant air, and headed for her destination.

_The Death Chamber-The Department of Mysteries_

A shaggy black dog bounded from behind the death veil. Looking around and seeing nobody, he closed his eyes, and transformed into a human.

Sirius Black pushed his shaggy black hair out of his eyes and announced to the empty room, "Look out everyone. Black is back, and ready to attack anyone who comes close to putting him back with those ruddy dementors. And, they say that only cats have nine lives." Then, to himself he said, "God, this place gives me the creeps. Harry, why did I have to leave here? I mean, why couldn't it be in a nice green meadow with lots of cats? But, thanks kid. I mean, you have saved my life, I am eternally grateful."

And, Sirius transformed back into the dog, and ran as fast as he could to the highest level, and then into muggle London.

_The Graveyard Outside of London:_

A pink beam hit the grave on the edge of the graveyard, right next to a small pond. A tall girl, with long black hair, wearing a neat black dress leapt out. She looked into the pond and her eyes widened. "Now, this is not something I would ever wear. I can't believe they buried me in this!" She said. Then Nymphadora Tonks scrunched up her eyes, gained a painful look, and her appearance changed. "Now, this is better."

She glanced into the pond again. She was about half a foot shorter, her hair was now short, and hot pink. "And, about the clothes," She muttered to herself. She picked up a leaf and transfigured it into a t-shirt bearing the 'Weird Sisters'. She then transfigured a twig into a pair of blue jean shorts.

She ran out of the graveyard, then apparated away.

_The Ottery St. Catchpole Graveyard:_

A yellow light hit the grave of Cedric Diggory. Many of the muggles had liked Cedric; he was kind and always was trying to help. Many of them had come to his grave after he had died at the mere age of seventeen, and still did, six years later.

Cedric pushed himself out of the grave and yawned, stretched.

"Wow, fourteen years in a box sure takes a lot out of you!" He complained. He started to stroll around the graveyard, in no obvious rush. He then looked at his watch, and exclaimed, "Oh my god! I'd better get going! Shoot, I still haven't received my apparition license, I'll have to walk!"

He ran out of the graveyard, hoping that he wasn't late.


	14. In a Second

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Reunited-**

'**Chaos End'**

_Spoken: The lifting of the darkness,_

_The freeing of Moroth,  
To roam free over Savageland,_

_And the crowning of the new king Braveheart._

Sung: At last the day has come, now we are free  
The last battles fought so now we take our leave  
The bells ring out across the land so loud  
For on this day a new king has been crowned

We think of those we left behind  
We know a new day has arrived

We shout, we scream, we laugh -  
Savageland is free  
New day, new start, new life -  
Savageland is free

Across the sky the sun begins her climb  
Eyes open wide we see the darkness die  
And in the heavens a blinding shaft of light  
It kisses Moroth in his freedom flight

We think of those we left behind  
We know a new day has arrived

The Duke is dead, his hatred and his greed  
Is in the past, a brave new world indeed  
And in our dreams this day it had to come  
With hands on heart a new life has begun

We think of those we left behind

_We know a new day has arrived_

_By X-Wild_

Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Fleur Delacour, and Nymphadora Tonks were all waiting outside of Number Twelve, Grimmald Place, for Cedric Diggory. "'Urry up Cedric!" Fleur said impatiently, tapping her foot and looking at her watch.

"He'll be here, don't worry," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Well, I hope that time is soon," Lily said, "I want to see my little baby."

"He's not a baby anymore Lils," James said, putting around her shoulder.

"I know, but he'll always be mine!" Lily said, sounding slightly angry.

"Honestly, I don't know how the two of you got married," Sirius said, "I mean, the way you two always fight, it's amazing that you can stand each other."

Dumbledore said, with an appreciative smile, "Well, that's the way Lily and James always were, and always will be. I just hope Harry has a good set of ear plugs."

"Amazing that they are so much like Ron and Hermione," Tonks said, "Always arguing. I'll bet those two marry, just like Lily and James."

"Er-we're right here, you know," James said.

Cedric came running down the street, stopping at them, all out of breath. "Sorry. I'm. Late," He panted, "It's farther than I thought."

"Well, are we all ready to go?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course!" Lily exclaimed, and the people around her nodded.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Then let's all go in!"

They all walked up the front steps and Sirius opened the door to his former house.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mark were all sitting at the kitchen table, eating the food Mrs. Weasley was graciously serving them. Mr. Weasley was already at work. Bill, Fred, and George all entered, yawning widely.

"Mornin' Sirius," Fred said, as he did every morning. There was no answer.

"Sirius?" George asked, sounding worried. The twins glanced at the place Sirius' portrait occupied, which was on top of the fireplace.

In unison, they exclaimed, "He's gone! Everything! Even the frame!"

Everyone had been oblivious to Fred and George's attempts to speak to Sirius, but once they exclaimed that everything had gone missing, everyone looked up to where they were pointing.

"Where did he go?" Harry cried, trying hard not to show his devastation. When he had seen the picture, he was jubilant. It was almost as if having his godfather back.

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said concernedly, "I mean, really, who would steal a portrait of a dead, escaped convict.

Mrs. Weasley just entered carrying yet another stack of pancakes. When she saw the look on everyone's faces, she politely asked, "What's wrong?"

"Sirius is gone, Mom!" Ginny cried.

Mrs. Weasley looked pensive for a minute, then muttered, "Impossible. Absolutely impossible. There is no way. Plus, if a dozen Order members were mistaken, and ancient magic was hoodwinked, it still wouldn't have showed up."

"What are you talking about Mom?" Bill asked.

"Well, most pureblood families placed a charm on their bloodlines, so that whenever a member died, a portrait of them would appear in the family house," Mrs. Weasley said, still looking thoughtful.

"Do we have one of those?" Ron interrupted.

"Yes, we do, Ron, and don't interrupt," Mrs. Weasley scolded, "Anyway, the portrait showed up when Sirius died. Now that it's disappeared, technically, it would mean Sirius is…alive."

The rest just goggled at her. Then, Mark spoke up, "But, Mrs. Weasley, you can't just come back from the dead, can you?"

"No. I just don't have any idea of how someone got in. Most of the wards are still up, just the unplottable one, and the one that hides us from the muggles are the fullest and the ones that they would have to get past. I'll have to ask Arthur about it." Mrs. Weasley said, then summoned three extra plates.

Fred, George, and Bill sat down and began to eat the pancakes Mrs. Weasley piled on their plates, still processing her words

"So, what should I do?" Sirius said to his companions in the front hall, "Call from out here and make them think that they are insane; or go in and scare them to pieces?"

"Scare them," James said eagerly.

Lily cried, "James! That's just rude!"

"But Lily!" James and Sirius whined.

"Let's go in, but take it easy," Dumbledore said chuckling.

Sirius quietly entered the kitchen, and said, "Hello you all, how are you doing?"

Everyone looked at him, staring in disbelief. Then Harry yelled, "I don't know who you are, but this is not funny at all!"

He then ran out of the kitchen up to his room, with Mark on his heels. Lily and James saw them run past, and silently followed.

Harry was sitting on the bed, crying; Mark beside him. "It's okay Harry. Just tell me what happened."

Harry took a deep breath, stopped his tears and said, "Well, that man looked exactly like my godfather, Sirius Black, who died five years ago. I had only known him for two years, and he was the first person who was a parental figure for me. when he died, it hit me hard, and I guess I still haven't gotten over it."

The door creaked open. "Harry?" Lily asked quietly.

Harry looked up and ran into the closet, slamming the door shut. Mark, on the other hand, looked at them. "Mom? Dad?" He whispered.

"Mark?" James asked. Mark nodded. "How did you get here? With Harry?"

"Well, it's kinda a long story-" Mark said.

"Then you can explain it later, when we explain ours," James said, "But, don't worry Mark, it's really us. How can we get Harry to come out?"

"There's only one person we can talk to now," Mark said, then yelled down the stairs, "Ginny! We need your help!"

Ginny walked up the stairs, saying, "What happened? Did his parents come back from the dead, like Sirius, Tonks, Fleur, Cedric, and Dumbledore?" She gave a small laugh.

Mark poked his head out of the room and said weakly, "Yeah. That's exactly what happened."

Ginny stopped mid-step.

"Do you remember the prophecy that came; the one you hadn't heard before," Dumbledore said with the usual twinkle in his eye. Without waiting for a response, he continued, "Once we were dead, Voldemort took our souls from us and put them in his own body, replacing them from the parts he used as his Horcruxes."

"So, the prophecy came true," Hermione said, "Because you were all part of Voldemort."

"Then, it was your souls that came out during the final battle," Ron said, quizzically.

"Yeah, it was Ron," Tonks said, stretching her arms and constantly changing her appearance, "If I've said it once, I've said it a million times, it's great-"

"-To be back," Everyone finished.

Harry and Ginny were walking down the stairs, Mark, Lily, and James were a few steps behind them, conversing quietly

"Well, we got it all sorted out," Ginny said happily, sitting down next to Ron. Harry sat beside her, Mark on his other side, then Lily and James. Harry kept shooting nervous glances at his parents and Sirius, as he listened to their story. At the end of it, Harry sat in silence, staring at the table. Everyone had silently filed out, only leaving him with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, the ones who knew him best.

"Harry? Harry, are you okay?" Hermione said kindly.

She got a grunt in reply.

"Will you talk to us mate?" Ron asked.

He grunted again.

Ginny took her turn, "Harry, we know what you're going through-" This turned the volume for his voice box on.

A little too high.

"You have absolutely no idea what I'm going through!" Harry yelled. Ron tried to slide out of the room unnoticed. He was. "Where do you think you're going, Ronald? Of course, just hide from Harry! When he's mad, just leave, and come back once he's better! Fine, just leave! Go! All of you!" None of them moved, so Harry stormed out of the kitchen, past all of the people waiting in the front hall, listening to him shriek. They all just stared at him, as none of him had seen him this mad, except for Dumbledore at the end of his fifth year. He locked himself in his room.

"What was that?" Lily asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen him this angry," Ginny said, sounding surprised.

"I have," Dumbledore said.

"When?" Hermione asked.

"Wasn't if after our fifth year-after Sirius died?" Ron asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Ah, that wasn't good. Phinneas Nigellus was telling me about it."

"You talk to him?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he's taken quite a liking to me. Me being kin to Slytherin, and all," Ron said, sounding slightly smug, "He told me all about it. From what I understand, it was quite a mess. He totally demolished your office."

Hermione, Lily, and Mrs. Weasley looked scandalized.

Grinning, James said, "What are we going to do about Harry?"

"I think Mark should go," Hermione said, "Harry said something about none of us understanding, and Mark would."

"I think that we should all go to bed," Mrs. Weasley suggested, "Maybe Harry will have calmed down. Also, I think that you all have had a very long time lately."

"Thanks Molly," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Weasley," James said.

"Oh James dear! You can call me Molly! I've known you since you were in diapers," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Okay Molly," James muttered, flushing.

"Now, all of you, head up to bed and get some sleep," Mrs. Weasley said, and pushed them all off to bed.

Harry had only opened up to Mark, who relayed the message to the rest of them, "Harry wants Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to tell you all what happened when they were gone, so he they can all understand what he's going through," Mark said wearily.

"Were those his exact words?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"No, he just said for me to tell you guys to tell them everything, so they can figure out that this time is hard for him and he wants everyone, even me, to leave him alone," Mark said, "And he's still in a bad mood, so I'd just leave him alone if I were you."

"Okay, if you say so, but he has to come out soon, he'll starve in there!" Ginny said.

"I'll go talk to him tomorrow." Mark went up to his room, shaking his head.

Ron got James, Lily, Sirius, and Dumbledore and took them to the sitting room. "So, Mark says that Harry says that he wants you guys to say what has happened to him, because he's to mad to say himself?" James asked.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Just ignore him. The only one who can understand him is Sirius, but he just makes it even more complicated. So, what has happened to Harry?"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny gave each other a significant look, and Hermione said, "You should sit down, it'll take quite a while."

It took them over an hour to tell them Harry's life story, Dumbledore adding in parts that the other three didn't know about. They had also gotten Cedric to come in and tell them what happened in the maze and the graveyard. Lily had cried many times, while James hugged her. He too looked shocked. Sirius just looked mad.

"I guess that we should talk to Harry," Lily said once they finished. James looked terrified. "Oh grow up James. Now that we know what happened, we can be able to talk to him more easily."

"Good luck," Ron said, "For as long as I've known Harry, he hasn't opened up about his feelings. He also doesn't like those kind of chats. I remember when Hermione was trying to explain what he did wrong on a date, and he totally closed up, and looked at her like she was a zombie."

"It's not like you understood it any better. You said that she should write a book about it. But then you asked me to translate it into a language that boys can actually understand," Ginny said.

"Who was this girl?" James asked.

"Cho Chang," Hermione said, "But, it wasn't all his fault. She cried almost all that year, and only went on the date with Harry to talk about Cedric."

"Me? Yeah right," Cedric said.

"No, it was about you," Hermione said, "She probably cried in every room twice that year. Because you died. She asked Harry out to Hogsmeade and wanted to talk all about you. Then, when Harry said that he had talked to Ron and I about it, she got all jealous, and walked out on him."

"What a cold hearted-" James said.

"Watch what you say," Lily said.

"I won't say it, but James is right. I don't know what I saw in her."

"A beautiful Asian girl, with hypnotizing eyes," Ron supplied, "That's what Harry said."

"Sure."

"Let's go James. I'm tired of waiting," Lily said, pulling him up.

James complained, "But Lily, he's terrifying. I'm-I'm-er-scared."

Sirius burst out laughing. "The great James Potter is scared of his own son! I have to tell Moony!"

He went to the kitchen to contact his friend, while Lily pulled James up.

Little did they know, Harry was standing just outside the door, listening to them. After hearing Lily's attempts, he stepped inside the room unnoticed.

James was the first one to notice him. His face fell, and he gulped, "Hello Harry."

Everyone's heads whipped around to look at Harry. "Could I have a word with my parents?"

Everyone except James and Lily left. They couldn't hear what was going on inside, and didn't want to risk using Extendable Ears. In defeat, they went into the kitchen and laughed as Sirius told Remus all about James' fear.

The four united Potters joined them, all smiling. Obviously, Harry had apologized, and they made up. "James, what are you going to do?" Remus asked.

"Nothing," James answered innocently.

"Yeah right. Don't forget that it was me who taught you how to use that voice. Now, what are you doing. I can see the glint in your eyes."

"We are going to take Mark and introduce him to his relatives. I really think they should all get aquanted," Lily said sweetly, "We won't be here for dinner though. We'll be there for a while."

They all went into the fireplace and flooed to 'Number Ten, Mongolia Creasent.'

"No, they haven't," Mrs. Weasley said.

"That's their only remaining relatives," Hermione said logically.

"I'm hurt," Sirius said, "James didn't invite us to go too Moony."

"I'm sure you aren't the only ones who want revenge," Ron said aggressively.

"Well, let's all go. It'll be fun," Ginny said, and the group apparated to Privet Drive, Dumbledore and Cedric excluded.


	15. Happy Together

**Epilogue:**

'**Happy Together'**

_Imagine me and you, I do_

_I think about you day and night, it's only right_

_To think about the girl you love, and hold her tight,_

_So happy together._

_If I should call you up, and fess the dine,_

_And you say you'll hold on to me, and ease my mind,_

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine,_

_So happy together. (Together--)_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you,_

_For all my life,_

_When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue,_

_For all my life._

_Me and you, and you and me,_

_No matter how you toss the dice, it has be,_

_The only one for me is you, and you for me,_

_So happy together._

_If I should call you up, and fess the dine,_

_And you say you'll hold on to me, and ease my mind,_

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine,_

_So happy together. (Together--)_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you,_

_For all my life,_

_When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue,_

_For all my life._

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you,_

_For all my life,_

_When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue,_

_For all my life._

_For all my life._

_Call you up._

_Ease my mind._

_Ease my mind._

_Ease. My. Mind._

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you,_

_For all my life,_

_When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue,_

_For all my life._

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you,_

_For all my life,_

_When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue,_

_For all my life._

_Bah da bah bah_

_Bah da bah bah_

_Bah da bah bah_

_Bah da bah bah_

_So happy together._

_So happy together._

_So happy together._

_So happy together._

_By Simple Plan_

"Hello?" Harry called, entering Number Four, Privet.

Coming into view, Vernon spat, "What are you doing here, you ungrateful brat?"

"I have some friends who want to meet all of you-"

"I don't want any freaks in this house. You included."

"They want to thank you for keeping me here for all those years. Also, they want to give you a small gift."

Vernon's eyes widened greedily, and he called, "Petunia! Come here! Those freaks are giving us something." Petunia entered the living room, looking surly. "What is it? And where are they? Not going to blast through our fireplace, are they?"

"No, we're not. In fact, we've already come," Lily said venomously, entering the room with James and Mark.

"Who-who are you?" Vernon asked nervously.

"My name's Lily Potter, and that 'ungrateful brat' as you've so kindly put it, is my son. This is my husband, James, and other son, Mark."

"But you're dead!" Petunia burst out, "That's what-what the letter said!"

"Ah, but if you forgot, this is magic. Odd things happen in odd circumstances."

"Now, for your gift-" James started, but was cut off with a loud 'clunk' from his left.

"Has anyone else had the strangest feeling of déja vu?" A voice asked from the fireplace.

"Yeah, it does feel like that, what do you think Fred?" Another voice said.

"Yep," A new voice that was almost identical to the one it followed.

"I have no clue what's going on, do you Hermione?" A girl's voice asked.

"No, but if they're not willing to inform us, I'd suggest we'd find a way to get out of here," One last female voice said.

"Ron? Hermione? Ginny? Fred? George?" Harry asked the boarded up fireplace.

"Yeah Harry, it's us. Can you get your mom or dad to blast this open. I see the muggles didn't learn from our…past experiences," The first voice said, trying to hide a snicker.

"What are you talking about?" The first female voice cried.

"I want to know!" The second female voice said.

"Hold on ladies, we'll tell you once we get out. George, that's my face your foot is pushing on." The last male said.

"This is stupid!" The second voice said, "Fred, why don't we just apparate out?"

"I love the idea," The third voice said, then with a loud 'crack', two dust covered, red-haired, Weasley twins appeared on either side of Harry. In five seconds, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny appeared in the living room as well. At the same time, the doorbell rang. James, not caring that this wasn't his house and he wasn't welcome, answered it. "Padfoot, Moony, Arthur, Molly, Nymphadora, Fleur, and Bill! Do come in! You're just in time!"

"I'm hurt Prongs. I can't believe that you didn't invite us to torture these evil muggles," Sirius said in a would-be whining voice.

"Yes James," Molly said, "Although I normally wouldn't approve of it, I'm here as well, and hope to partake in the fun as well."

The group entered, which caused Vernon and Petunia to hide in the corner.

"I can't believe you five are so stupid to use the Floo Network to get here!" Bill said.

"But, I like the state of this place. Obviously, they've done some uncleaning since I've been here last. It's acceptable," Tonks said, grinning, "And James, you know that I do not go by my given name. I prefer the last."

James just rolled his eyes and said, "Let's get this party started."

When they arrived back at Grimmauld Place, Molly and Lily bustled in the kitchen, preparing a feast to challenge the Hogwarts' house elves, while the others relayed their tale to Dumbledore and Cedric, who were both chuckling at the end.

After the huge meal, everyone retired to their rooms-some were sharing and sleeping on camp beds in the same rooms, as they had to accommodate seven extra people. Fleur and Cedric planned for the next day to visit their remaining families, Dumbledore, Lily, James, Harry, Hermione, and Sirius to the Ministry to clear the latter's name and inform them of the return of seven individuals. The rest stayed at Grimmauld Place, playing games and just having fun.

That's where they spent most of their days, either there or at work.

_This is just a short explanation to say what happened to them all later in life._

Harry became an Auror along with Ron and Mark, and the trio caught many of the remaining Death Eaters. He never married, but cherished all of his friends' children as his own. He died of old age; which was very old, as he lived to be as old of Dumbledore. Through the rest of his life, he told many generations stories of his adventures, and was a guest speaker at many important events and holidays.

For defeating Voldemort, he received an Order of Merlin, First Class, his own Chocolate Frog card, and became chief wizard on the Wizengamot.

Ron continued his Auror work, and then became a teacher at Hogwarts, much to Fred and George's dismay. To the surprise of many, he taught Potions, which he had excelled in during his seventh year and at Auror School. Jokingly, he blamed his success on the absence of Snape.

Ron married a girl from America, Sabrina White. She was a pureblood like him, and together, they had three children. The godparents of the children were Harry, Hermione, Mark, Ginny, Libby, and Sabrina's brother.

As promised, Mark and Hermione married, in a joint wedding with Bill and Fleur, whose wedding was originally called off due to Fleur's death. Mark continued work as an Auror, moved up to become the head of the department. He left the Auror business when he was about forty, and moved into a new department; The Department of Mysteries. There, he researched the concept of time, and time turners, which he snuck out of the office and took Hermione on dates all through the ages.

Hermione stayed with teaching, but changed from muggle to magic. She took the jinxed position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, and broke the record. She stayed there for many years, and became the Head of Gryffendor house when Dumbledore died, and McGonagall became Headmistress.

The two of them had five children, three boys and two girls. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and his life-long friend became godparents to the girls and two of the boys. They gave Remus and Sirius a joint godparent job for their last boy, and youngest child.

Like Harry, Ginny stayed single. The two of them became even closer, as their friends were all married. Ginny adopted a little girl from Australia in her mid-thirties, and many considered them, as well as Harry a small family. Ginny took over most of the business aspect of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Fred and George's joke shop. The twins spent almost all of their time inventing for the shop, while Ginny took care of workers, income, and such.

Lily and James rebuilt their home before death; Godric's Hollow. They, along with Sirius and Remus lived there, but were often visited, by various Order members, friends, their grand-children, children, and those who they considered children.

James and Sirius both took jobs at the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Games and Sports and the Department of International Cooperation, respectively. Together, they organized Tri-Wizard Tournaments, occurring every three years. But, they allowed two people from each school compete. For those who weren't champions, there were mini-tasks to do that happened each month, other than the ones where the big tasks took place.

Lily took a job at Hogwarts, as the Charms Professor. With Hermione, she organized many fun events such as Quidditch and Dueling tournaments for the years when there wasn't a Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Remus worked with his godson in the Department of Mysteries. Before Mark entered the department however, he worked with one other werewolf, and a potions mistress from Spain, creating a potion to make werewolf transformations even more bearable, stopping them if possible.

As mentioned earlier, Bill and Fleur married. They both continued their jobs at Gringotts. Charlie married another dragon keeper from Romania. He always made sure to attend every Quidditch match any of his nieces or nephews-surrogate or not-played in. After one burn to many, he began to teach flying at the school, which he loved as much as the dragons.

Molly and Arthur treasured their grand-children as much as Lily and James. Sadly, they didn't get to meet all of them, as they died in an airplane accident on the way to visit Bill and Fleur in Egypt. Arthur had taken ages to persuade Molly to use the muggle contraption. They spent many weeks in St. Mungo's, but the internal damage was too much. A large memorial was held for them, as they had many friends, and twice as much family.

Fred and George kept inventing for their joke shop. When the business grew and they added other shops in Hogsmeade, Ireland, and Scotland, they got Ginny to help them with their still booming business. Neither married, as many ladies thought they were too eccentric, despite the amount of money they made. Their favorite day was April the first, as it was their birthday, April Fool's Day, and the day they were told and it was announced that, by a vote, they were more popular than Zonkos, and because of that, their old supplier was almost bankrupt. They helped Zonkos though, saying they were obligated to help their school year dealers. In the end, the two companies joined, to the delight of many.

The people who lived through the period where Harry Potter was believed dead, then defeated Voldemort, told their children, grand-children, and great-grand-children the story. Those with first hand experience in the situation were noted in many history books and History of Magic classes-still taught by the ghost, Binns. Those were the most exciting classes, and although some fell asleep during those classes, every last person was attentive during the classes when Harry came.

In many years, this same story will happen, to the kin of Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffendor. These kin will be life-long friends and family, thanks to the relationship and experiences of their long dead relatives. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mark know this, and have kept the treasures they received from the spirits of the founders safe. They will pass it down through their generations, not revealing the true secrets. When the time comes, the truth will escape. Not a soul knows when this will be, and we'll all have to wait and find out.


End file.
